A shinobi's Path
by Venom Spirit
Summary: Mizuki the traitor does more than reveal Naruto's burden, he damages his trust in others. The trauma awakens an unknown kekkai Genkai in Naruto and the actions that follow will cascade to shape who Naruto will be from there on. What will the result Be on this new path he takes?
1. Of foxes, Dolphins and Dogs

**Hello readers. During my downtime without internet and unable to do research I made more stories, so here's another. This is not a crossover, but it will take inspiration from other sources, such as this having a heavy, though initial, Assassin's creed influence, but not enough for me to justify a full crossover I think. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other media alluded to in this story.**

Naruto smiled as he took a seat in the clearing by the small wood house, breathing hard and sweating, but he finally got it down pat now. Looking to his hands, he couldn't feel better now that he had a jutsu to blow that regular bunshin out of the water. Snickering to himself, thinking what he could do with just a few clones, to a hundred clones and exploding clones? Oh he can do many things with those, but could he make Kage bunshin explode as something else, like a mass of glue or slime? That would be an awesome prank tool. However before he could continue that line of thought, someone dropped down in front of him and he looked up to see Iruka standing there before him.

"Found you Naruto!" Iruka proclaimed, making Naruto snicker, it was always Iruka who found, not eve the chunin, jonin or anbu who chased him after pranks could catch him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?"

"I'm passing is what I'm doing Iruka-Sensei, I managed to learn jutsu from the scroll before anyone found me, just like Mizuki sensei said. Now I pass and become a shinobi right!?" He called to his favored sensei, who was now wearing a confused and weary expression.

"Mizuki told you that?" He asked, to clarify for sure this is what naruto meant.

"Yeah, he told me about a secret test, that I have to steal the scroll from the hokage vault and learn a jutsu from the scroll before I'm found since it represents real situations ninja may find themselves in. And since I did all that, now I pass." He stated as if it was the most assured thing in the world. Iruka however was now on alert, aware that naruto had been tricked, but for what purpose?

"Very good Naruto, you've done an excellent Job. Now hand over the scroll to me so we can treat you as a proper shinobi." Mizuki called out to the young blonde.

"Mizuki! Just what the hell are you doing? Why would you trick Naruto this way?" He asked, fishing for information while grabbing Naruto's shoulder to prevent him from moving, and now the boy was on alert hearing this. They both saw the light and kind expression from Mizuki's face drop into a sneer, the kindness gone and Naruto recognized his eyes, they were all too familiar to him.

"Come now Iruka, is it really that hard to piece together, especially since my little rouse is broken now? Naruto was desperate to prove he was a Shinobi, I simply gave him the means to prove him right, stealing the forbidden scroll is quite a feat." He stated, Naruto having mixed feelings over his words. "But it's not like he'd ever be a Shinobi of the leaf with what he is. You know it as well as I do Iruka. So I thought to give him a little gratification with a shinobi mission that kept me out of harms way and suspicion while he did all the hard work to get the forbidden scroll for me." He enlightened, and now Iruka could see it clearly.

"You're a traitor and you used Naruto to your own ends." He seethed through gritted teeth, while Naruto felt betrayed, he trusted Mizuki, he'd always spoken well and kind to him, even when the other teachers were disdainful to him. So why?

"Indeed, but it's not like using Naruto is that big a deal, given he's been used by this village before and still being used." He stated with a smirk, making Iruka's blood run cold by what he meant and where this was leading. "Naruto, would you like to learn why people hate you? Why they glare, despise, isolate, beat and ignore you? It has to do with everything that's ever happened to you." He stated, baiting the boy.

"Mizuki no! It's forbidden!" He hollared, but Naruto was already stepping forward, looking up at Mizuki in the tree.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, Mizuki's words jogging his memory to the many instances where he suffered just as Mizuki described, the hate behind their eyes, keeping their children away from him, not being acknowledged and the times those others would corner him and beat him when he couldn't escape before learning how to outrun most of them. Most.

"13 years ago, the Nine tailed Fox attacked the hidden leaf village. The story is the yondaime killed it by sacrificing himself in a suicide jutsu. This is only partially correct, as he did die using a suicide jutsu to defeat the fox, but couldn't kill it. You can't kill something like that. Instead he sealed it away inside a new born babe, to remove the threat, make it harmless, powerless. You see Naruto, you were sacrificed to the village to have the fox sealed within you...or rather, the naruto that was born that night was sacrificed, since your soul replaced that babe's when you were sealed into the babe, kyuubi." He sneered, articulating his words to do the most damage he could.

"And ever since then, this village has been using you as it's punching bag for their pain and grief or ignoring you outright. Everyone knows kyuubi, the villagers, your teachers, the hokage and especially your dear Iruka sensei right there all know." He enlightened the boy with the taint, smirking when he saw his expression change.

Naruto's mind shook with the delivery of the news he was given. His mouth went dry and his body trembled. He was the nine tailed fox? He was...what attacked the village that night 13 years ago? A baby was sacrificed along with his idol to see it..him? But that couldn't be true, he was Naruto, not kyuubi. But all the glares, isolation, abuse and anger directed towards him even before he started pranking, it fit. Feeling a cold sweat build up as he processed this, his breath came out in short rapid shudders as he started to hyperventilate, panic setting in and a skull splitting headache wrenched at his head.

The world seemed to become that much sharper to his eyes, sounds more intense, he could taste the air, feel the uneveness of the dirt under his feet through his sandals, the temperature in the air and he was aware of exactly where Iruka and Mizuki were standing without looking, and knew mizuki was reaching to his back. Was this why, his life was so bad? Tears began to well up n his eyes, was this really why he was hated?

He heard a heavy clanking and the sheen of metal moving swiftly through the air. "Now, be a good demon Naruto and DIE!" Mizuki raored and naruto looked up to see mizuki hurl a large spinning shuriken at him. Adrenaline kicked in, but as t did, Naruto was caught off guard with the world suddenly blotting out grey, but a red glow tinting Mizuki's being and his shuriken he threw, seeing a trail of red from it to mizuki's hand and the trail moving away from the shuriken, heading for him. But before he could react, Iruka moved swiftly, knocking Naruto and covering him, taking the shuriken to his back. To Naruto's eyes though, Iruka was shrouded in a blue glow, tinted with gold.

"You're not a demon like mizuki says Naruto. Only it's prison, you hold back the demon so it doesn't go on a 't believe what Mizuki says, he hates you and wants to hurt you. gehn" he grunted, pulling the shurikien from his back, blood dripping from the point that stabbed his back, clear for naruto to see as he stood and turned to look at Mizuki, the armor of his vest saving him. "Don't ever think you are the demon Naruto, I don't hate you, now or never will. Now run! Mizuki can't have the scroll, there's no telling what hell do with the secrets contained in the scroll. Now GO!" He yelled and Naruto still weirded out by the glow but not questioning it any further turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

They all knew, but Iruka didn't hate him? But what about the hokage, the ichirakus? The other students? Sakura? He whimpered to himself, even if Iruka said he wasn't the demon, what about the hate, abuse and being used like Mizuki said? Looking around, he saw a blue/gold path in the grey tinted world of his vision and since it was the same glow as Iruka, he followed it, ducking int a bush that glowed green and hiding behind a tree, the glows fading as he kept himself quiet, holding onto the scroll.

He heard a commotion ad peered around the tree and bush, seeing the two chunin fight, though Iruka fell to a tree, sitting up against him. They were discolored again, though to their colors of blue and red, they had a white glow and as he focused on them, he could suddenly hear them much better even from this distance.

"Why do you protect him Iruka, he's just a demon, not even worth the effort to use as a weapon like the demons the other villages keep." Mzuki stated and Naruto held back a gasp. He wasn't the only one/ But used by the village as a weapon? "Admit it, you feel the same way as I do about the kyuubi, it's a monster."

"You're right." Naruto's heart sank, was Iruka using him too? Was all that a lie before? "The Kyuubi is a monster." He stated, and naruto remembered mizuki telling him he was the kyuubi earlier. "But that's the Kyuubi, Not Naruto Uzumaki, who is the kyuubi's prison. Naruto is many things, but not a demon and certainly not a monster. He is Naruto Uzuamki of the Hidden Leaf Village." He declared shakily with his weakening voice, fatigue and damage over taking him faster than it should. Poison. He grimaced, great.

Naruto however was shook from his despair and looked at Iruka and saw he still had his blue glow, while Mizuki's red glow seemed to intensify, as he sneered at Iruka. "Really, all the time I spent sabotaging the kid's education and training to make him malleable for this purpose and you come in and fuck it up. No matter, he can't have gotten far and he can't return to the village right now anyway. Finding him will be simple... all though I should take care of you so there aren't any more surprises. Good bye Iruka, I'll be sending Naruto to meet you in a little while." He stated, pulling his second shuriken off his back, and began to spin it on his hand. Naruto didn't need to see the red trail begin to form from it to Iruka to know what he was doing.

He rushed, without thought, out of the bush, leaving the scroll with a kage bunshin to guard, as he flew from a jump with a knee to Mizuki's face and deftly caught the shuriken by the hole even as it continued to spin on his hand. Landing, he growled at Mizuki, throwing the shuriken to the ground. "Don't you dare Touch Iruka Sensei, or I'll kill you!" He proclaimed, committing to every word as he says them. Mizuki stood and grimaced, looking at naruto who stood before him and noticed a very subtle glow to his eyes in the darkness of the forest. it was so subtle he almost missed it, but it made the blue of his eyes stand out, and the feeling they portrayed sent a slight shiver through him.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it? I'm a chunin and you're not even a genin." He smugly stated, before he saw Naruto form a cross seal and suddenly the clearing was filled by Naruto clones.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei, someone who believes in us, now you'll pay." The clones spoke in unison before rushing Mizuki. What followed was a brutal beating and breaking of mizuki's body, leaving him battered on the forest floor. He saw the red glow of mizuk fade to a grey tinted by red. He didn't know what that meant, but he left it alone and turned to Iruka who was gaping at him.

"Those were Solid clones...the kage bunshin Jutsu, that was the Jutsu you learned?" He asked and Naruto nodded. Iruka smiled, waving Naruto over. "Come here Naruto, I have something for you." He stated, and naruto came forward. "Close your eyes." He did and felt his goggles shifting, being taken off and a cloth with weight on his head. "Now open them." And when he did he saw Iruka without his headband. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed." He spoke and Naruto was shell shocked, before pulling Iruka into a hug.

[Hokage Tower - Office]

Hiruzen, who managed to zero in with the crystal ball partway through the encounter, smiled as he watched, having seen most of the event. He grabbed a paper from his drawer and filled out the form. "Naruto Uzumaki for field promotion to Genin, accepted." He stated to himself, before filing it away into Naruto's file. Now though he had to think on how to deal with the fall out of Naruto knowing his burden. Ending the Jutsu on his crystal ball, he went to go inform his ninja of the update on the search for the scroll.

[Woods]

"Alright Naruto, that's enough, I need to get to a hospital, Mizuki had poison on his shuriken and it's still affecting me. Grab the scroll and Mizuki and let's head back to the village." He stated and naruto nodded.

"Gotcha Sensei." He called, making Shadow clones to do just that, but the shadow clones grabbing Mizuki didn't trust him to not be a threat, despite his injuries, so they field stripped him of his equipment and handed all the weapons to another clone to carry, even down to his vest and anything he might have hidden. The original Naruto helped haul Iruka over his back and shoulder to support him as they walked back to the village. Along the way though Naruto brought up what Mizuki said.

"Iruka-Sensei...is it true, what Mizuki said? That I was...sacrificed, to the village?" He asked, and Iruka stiffened, but he answered.

"There was no choice Naruto. People were dying and as far as I know that was the only way to stop the kyuubi. You were supposed to be a hero, like the yondaime asked everyone to see you as for the sacrifice, but you know differently."

"The yondaime, wanted me to be seen as a Hero?" He asked and Iruka nodded.

"Yes Naruto, he must have realized what a terrible burden being it's prison was going to be and asked you be seen as a Hero as the hokage stated when news was spread about what happened. But the people ignored the yondaime's last wishes and you know the rest."

"So everyone knew? About me? All the teachers, villagers, even the kids? That's why they are stayed away from me or were kept from me by their parents." He asked.

"Not everyone. Only those who already knew back then know, Once the Hokage saw how the people were reacting, he made a law to prevent those who already knew from telling the younger generation and you, to try and let you have a normal childhood. but those that hated you just made sure their children knew to stay away and hate you too. They don't know, none of your classmates do, actually they might treat you the best out of all the village kids to be honest." He spoke, deciding to come as clean as he possibly could without infringing on anything he could.

"So that's why...but that's all he did, Jiji I mean, did he do anything else to help me?" He asked Iruka and he knew this was going to cause some damage no matter the answer.

"I don't know what all exactly he did for you Narut to help you. The law was one, others was to see you. But he's a busy man as Hokage, and the shinobi and civilian council can only do so much for the village by running it day to day that the hokage can leave to them to free up his time. So you might have to ask him yourself this one, since I just don't know." He spoke and saw naruto look down. He sighed, knowing that answer probably wasn't what he was looking for, but it's the best and most honest answer he could give, he wasn't about to start lying to him now.

"And the village using me to vent their grief and pain on...and what mizuki said...about me being a weapon?" He asked, and felt Iruka stiffen considerably, hesitating, but sagging a bit as he began.

"People are cruel Naruto, especially when they think they are justified in what they are doing, or won't get in trouble and can be guilt free. Those people can't let go of their grief and pain, and take it on on you, ignoring your own grief and pain. I can't answer for them, nor will I. I'm not them."

"And I'm glad you aren't." Naruto interrupted, pulling Iruka a little tighter and closer to him, a gesture Iruka picked up on and smiled.

"And as far as being a weapon... well, You are what's called jinchuuriki. Power of the human sacrifice... There are Nine great beasts Naruto, the tailed beasts, Biju. Each of them are monstrous not just what they are, but in size, power and ability. They have from one to nine tails, the nine tailed fox being the strongest by far. Jinchuuriki contain the biju within them, but it's practice in most villages to use the biju as weapons, either to start or deter wars. However that's in the case of villages who willingly seal a biju into one of their own for that purpose. Far as I know, you were used as a defense when we were being attacked by the kyuubi. I don't see you as a weapon, your not a sword to be wielded naruto. You're a shield that defends us from the kyuubi. That's how I see it." Iruka stated, hoping it got through to Naruto.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." He spoke, looking up to Irua with a fatigued smile, though weak, it did touch his eyes, and Iruka realized this wasn't his usual smile, or any smile he'd seen before. He was seeing Naruto's real smile now. Returning it, he held onto Naruto tighter for a makeshift hug. However looking at Naruto, he noticed the glow of his eyes.

"Naruto, what is that with your eyes. They have a slight glow to them." He spoke, looking right at his eyes.

"I...don't know. When Miuki-teme was going on about I'm a demon and I started to panic, everything suddenly changed." He spoke and went on to describe what he experienced from that moment till now, the enhanced senses, the glow, the other details, not leaving out a single thing. Iruka pondered this a moment, really thinking over the details given.

"I'd say you activated a dojutsu and that it required great mental strain or trauma to activate."

"Dojutsu?" He asked, and Iruka remembered what Mizuki said about purposely sabotaging Naruto's education, something he'd be investigating for himself later.

"Yes Naruto, a dojutsu is a particular condition of the eyes that changes the eye and allows you certain abilities through the eyes. Like the uchiha sharingan or the hyuuga byakugan. It looks like yours may give you the abilty to assess the state and intention of others, and what you recognze as certain areas that are safe or something to that effect. We'll have to test it more and see what all it can do. When we talk to the hokage we'll inform him about it-"

"No! Please, no. Don't tell him, Please!" He suddenly interrupted and panic returned to Naruto. Iruka was taken aback by this reaction, seeing Naruto so worked up so...scared. This was a true to form first for Iruka, actually seeing Naruto so scared, if not terrified. He realized then the damage Mizuki did went far deeper that he previously imagined. Naruto's trust in the few people he held close was being shattered one by one with every word Mizuki had been allowed to speak, and it came to him that he might be the only one in the entire village that Naruto now trusts as much as he does, if at all. Cursing Mizuki in his mind, he settled to ease Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, we won't tell him about your dojutsu, it'll be our secret alright?" He spoke and saw Naruto calm down, who nodded gratefully. Iruka was seething at just what Mizuki did to Naruto and knew that he'd have to report truthfully on what the hokage asked of him, but he decided to keep it as minimal as possible and do his investigation on his own. However a thought came to mind.

"Naruto...do you still want to become Hokage?" He asked and Naruto stopped. He seemed to think it over a moment, his emotions visible with his shifting expressions, showing the turmoil he felt.

"I-... I don't know..." He spoke, and his voice just sounded so vulnerable right now.

"Do you still want to be a leaf shinobi?" He asked, and got a nod from Naruto. "Why?" He decided to follow up.

"Because you're a leaf shinobi, I worked hard and you helped me despite everything that's happened to help me get here and you mean a lot to me. I don't want to fail you and the effort you put into me to this point now by not being a shinobi anymore."

"What about making people respect you?" He asked and Naruto bit his lip.

"Would they ever really respect me?" He asked back and Iruka had to think on that.

"Some of them will, those who know better than to think you're the kyuubi will. Your classmates don't hate you, not like the vllagers do. So what about them?" He asked, trying to get Naruto to see something of worth in more people.

"...Maybe. I just..don't know anymore, about before tonight. I think I want to be a leaf shinobi, but it's all I ever thought about, so its all I know. I couldn't be a regular civilian, since how they treat me before when I was one. I just..." He trailed off and Iruka decided this was enough.

"It's okay Naruto, things are still confusing right now. Once we make our report and get to the hospital, you can take the rest of the time until team assignments three days from now to think things through. Alright?" He suggested and naruto nodded. That was good, he needed time to think things through. Hopefully his words left some hope in Naruto opening up to others, though the adults of konoha may never have the chance. "Is your Dojutsu still active?"

"Yah, I'm not sure if it can turn on and off." He spoke and Iruka nodded.

"Try altering the flow of chakra to your eyes, that should do something." He advised.

"Kay" he spoke, and did as instructed, trying different rates and patterns of flow, getting some odd effects on what he was seeing till it all faded away and he was seeing normal again, well, normal-ish. "Huh, it went away but everything still so clear and vibrant...wow I didn't know my pants and jacket were actually different shades of orange. But yeah, I can still hear everything, even feel the ground through my sandals. I can even smell ichiraku's from here." He spoke.

"Probably a side effect of activating your dojutsu, enhancing all of your senses to a new and natural level. Might want to talk to an inuzuka for help on how to control your senses."

"I'll ask kiba at team assignments. We're almost at the village- What the hell are you doing?" He asked his clone who was reading the forbidden scroll.

"I'm bored! Figured why not read it now since we have it to read."

"Naruto...clone, um, whatever. Roll it back up, there are a lot of dangerous Jutsu in that scroll that could do a lot of damage or be used as suicide techniques. Close it up." Iruka warned.

"Fine, whatever you say Iruke-sensei." The clone spoke, rolling it back up. After that it was quiet till they came to the village proper, where Anbu took mizuki away, but Naruto held onto the scroll insisting on returning it himself, and Iruka spoke for him. A med nin came to patched up Iruka on the way, giving him an antidote when they identified the poison through a jutsu and healed his wound.

"Wow, that's impressive. Anyway I could learn those?" He asked Iruka and the med nin, who chuckled a bit.

"Maybe. How's your chakra control?" The med-nin asked, but Iruka answered for him.

"Abysmal due to massive chakra reserves." He stated and Naruto huffed.

"Ah, well sorry to say but Medical Ninjutsu requires a very high level of chakra control." He stated and Naruto Deflated. The med nin thought a moment before smiling. "But you could learn the old fashion ways of healing and maybe a few tips and tricks on how to use chakra to help, maybe a few things we med nin use to train and help others if you're interested." He offered and Naruto brightened up a bit.

"Sure, I think I can do that."

"Alright then. Come to this address between 7am and 6pm when you have the time and we'll see what we can do. We can always use more healers regardless of skill level." He stated, writing down an address, directions and his name, with who to ask for. Naruto took it and waved to the Med nin as he left.

"See, not all bad." Iruka stated and Naruto nodded a bit.

"Not all bad I guess." He replied, and they walked to the Hokage tower to give their report. However on the way he suddenly felt and remembered something, Taking Mizuki's weapons and gear back to his apartment? But his clone had them so why would he remember doing them and why do it in the first place. He might be a little bit of a klepto...though Mizuki wasn't going to need them he guessed. However he realized then that he remembered what his clone did and smirked a bit, so they did that too...

Entering the tower and the Hokage office they gave their report of what happened, leaving out certain things as they agreed to. "Well done on stopping a traitor Naruto. Konoha could have been irreparably damaged if Mizuki had used the scrolls contents against konoha, or if he gave it some one who could use it's jutsu. I'm assigning this as your first ever mission as a success. A-rank, along with pay for the mission."

Naruto smiled wide at that. "Sweet." He commented, though Iruka knew better than to assume that smile was more than anything but on the surface.

"Indeed. That and along with your field promotion to genin wraps up the night's events...Naruto, I know what Mizuki told you, about your burden. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, seeking to help his surrogate grandson. Iruka saw it, the slight twitch that told this bothered him, but he hid everything well from the hokage, Iruka only saw it because he was looking for something like it.

"Nah, I'm good Jiji, Iruka-Sensei talked to me about it already. I'm not the demon, just it's prison." He stated and Hiruzen nodded, glad Iruka was able to help Naruto so well.

"If you're sure, if you need to talk I will be here when you want. However if you wish, go on and head home, get some rest. Report tomorrow for your ID picture and registration at 10am, alright?" He asked and Naruto nodded. Taking his payment, he left the office, intending to pick up sme dinner before heading off to home for sleep.

Hiruzen meanwhile turned to Iruka. "Was there anything else that happened Iruka?" He asked his ninja who nodded.

"It's what Mizuki did, or things he did rather. According to him, he'd been actively sabotaging Naruto's education and training for what sounded like some time. But he couldn't have been the only one judging by what I've seen." He stated, and Hiruzen nodded.

"You think the Academy is corrupt." he asked.

"When it comes to Naruto, yes. However since he's graduated, I'm not sure what could be done about it."

"And Naruto?" He asked, wanting his opinion on naruto now knowing of the sabotage.

"Naruto is clever, adaptable and unpredictable, despite the sabotage he manages to make his shoddy level of training work, even adapting what I now see as a heavily flawed taijutsu style to work for him with his acrobatics and wild maneuvers. I intended to spend some time with Naruto now to help him correct the flaws and gaps in his education and training." He stated and Hiruzen nodded.

"See to it it's done. Naruto doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. In fact I'll make it an on going c-rank mission for you in tandem with your pay from the academy, with access to the academy resources to see it done properly. Times for training and methods I'll leave up to you since you know him best. Was there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes... Mizuki, when he told Naruto his secret, he didn't just tell him, he manipulated him through it, causing some damage to his trust and ability to likely see the better in people...at least, for the adults of konoha." He admitted, this would be the last thing he'd report if given the chance to.

"That' not good." He stated and Iruka nodded.

"Well to be honest, with how the village treats him it has been a long time coming."

"Treats him?" He asked and now Iruka was confused.

"Well yes, because they know he's the jinchuuriki they mistreat him." He informed and Hiruzen absorbed this.

"Well, I knew they avoided him and some things, but the way you make it sound like..."

"Sir. From how Mizuki spoke and naruto reacted, it's much worse. Hate, glares, isolation, ignoring him, other forms of mental abuse, and as I understand, physical abuse from beatings, though I can't attest to many details on it." He stated, and Hiruzen was shocked.

"How can that be? The ones who I have to check up on him report to me he's doing fine-" he cut himself off as silence prevailed through the room, that was heavy and tense with pressure now. Hiruzen's shock was replaced with a stone calm like a mountain, ready to blow like a volcano. "Iruka, I want you to help Naruto as much as possible. If this is true I have much to attend to. If there's nothing else, you're dismissed." He informed and Iruka nodded, takig his leave. Hiruzen tightened his grip. "Anbu, I have a group of individuals I want you to gather to take to Ibiki for questioning." He spoke, and felt the presence of his anbu drop down before him to receive their orders.

[Naruto's Apartment]

Naruto sat at his kitchen table as he looked over everything. All the gear, weapons and supplies Mizuki carried was of really good quality, better than what he could get from stores and free too. His clones had dispelled and now he remembered all his clone did who read more of the forbidden scroll and was copying everything down now into their own scroll, somehow able to remember every single detail and word clear as day. Lastly, he had the note the med-nin gave him on the table directly in front of him. This was everything he gained as a result of the nights events, including knowing about his burden now. Sighing, he sat his head down to the table. His head hurt, he honestly didn't know what to think or do about all of this. He wanted to be angry, but he wanted to think better of jiji...he just didn't know.

Deciding he wasn't going to get anything good done right now, he packed everything away and set out the clothes and gear he'd put on tomorrow, setting the scroll in a space under his floorboards for safe keeping. Getting showered and changed, he got himself into be and decided that tomorrow would be better for him to thin things through. After registration, he could go see that med-nin and find out what they could offer and then see Iruka-sensei for help on his new Dojutsu. Plan set, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

[Next day]

Ninja registration was easy enough, however it's what came after that became the problem. Konohamaru had rushed into the room during registration, and attempte to 'beat' his grandfather for the title of hokage. Now while he might have been confused on what he wanted in his goals and dreams now, he knew too well that Konohamaru wasn't going anywhere fast, nor would he. After a double smack to his head, the boy had followed him around and on a lark after he buttered him up a little, Naruto decided to teach him his special Henge, the Oirioke. However he had problems with it and Naruto barely escaped a beating from women who took offense to Naruto's instruction. Thus he didn't even bother taking him to the hotsprings for inspiration of the bare form.

However, talking with Konohamaru got him thinking about his goals and dreams. For the longest time he'd been after the hat, to make the village respect him. But after what he learned about himself and the fact the village knew about it in the adult populace, would they ever respect? To them he'd always be the container at best, at worst the kyubi itself who took their loved ones from them. He didn't understand why they had to keep venting that out on him though he wasn't that. But like Iruka said people can be cruel when they think they are justified. So he was forced to re-evaluate his goals. This thought came after Ebisu dropped in on them and Konohamaru showed his perfect Orioke jutsu. Naruto followed it up with the Harem to knock the closet pervert out, but what really jogged his mind was when he told the boy there was no shortcuts in the slightest, no matter your dream.

"What's your dream boss?" The boy asked innocently. Naruto considered a moment before he answered.

"I...don't know. Two days ago I would have told you I wanted t be Hokage, but yesterday I learned something that...makes me question a lot of things." He stated.

"What'd ya learn?" He aske, but Naruto shook is head, not wanting to answer, Kono didn't know, and he wanted to stay that way, for now anyway. "Well, what about it made you change your mind?" He asked instead and Naruto felt better about answering this one.

"Well, I wanted to be hokage for as long as I could remember to make people respect me and see me for me. Same as you... But what I found out made me think that, would they respect me even if I was Hokage? This village hates me, not for my pranks but for something else. I didn't have a choice, but they hate me for it anyway. I just don't know if what I would get if I became hokage was respect for me...or just respect for the title, and still hate me in the end, same as ever." He thought aloud, and Kono seemed to really think on this.

"Well, if that's the case, then why not just be stronger than the hokage?" He asked, a child's thinking.

"What do you mean?" He asked the younger sarutobi.

"Well what you're saying is that the village hates you for something you couldn't help, and like me you suffer from what everyone thinks about it. But you want people to respect and see you for you, not for why they hate you. From what you're saying you make it sound like they will always hate you, which I'm not sure is possible, but if you become so strong that not even a hokage can compare. I still want to be hokage to show I can do it better than my gramps, make my own name with it. I don't know much else, but people respect strength, part of why they respect the hokage, right? So just become stronger than that." He reasoned, simply, and Naruto gave it a moments honest thought.

"I'l think about it... Thanks Kono, I needed that." He spoke with a smile and the boy nodded.

"No problem Boss, just know that, no matter what, I won't hate ya, and if you do decide to come back for the race to be hokage, we'll be rivals to who can get there first, got it boss?"

"Heh, got it Kono, just so long as you remember there is no such thing as a short cut, it's all nose in the dirt and grit hard work. See ya Kono." He spoke, waving off as he left.

[Hokage Office]

"Mizuki really has done a number to you Naruto. I am sorry you had to find out that way. I only hope Iruka, Konohamaru and any friends you make can repair the damage this village has done to you." Hiruzen stated, having watched the confrontation between the two youths and ebisu. Ending the jutsu on the crystal ball, thinking on how to help Naruto. Ever since he ordered his anbu to haul in those he had overseeing Naruto who reported to him on his status, he learned a great deal of the mistreatment that had been hidden from him.

What he learned infuriated him, but the damage was done, and he only had circumstantial evidence on any connections these individuals had with others directly or indirectly. What he estimated though was his civilian council had a hand in this. Tightening his fist on the edge of his desk, he had to figure out how to deal with them without overtly enforcing his will and notifying other elements he was on to them. On the other hand he had asked Inoichi that morning before Naruto's arrival his professional opinion on Naruto's situation with the new knowledge and the Yamanaka painted a grim picture. Inoichi spoke that Naruto should be far worse than he was, all facts considered, showing a great strength of character, however due to mizuki, his psyche had been damaged more than the village had apparently done. Though Inoichi advised silent observation of Naruto from there on out to evaluate his mental state and prevent further damage.

Naruto had a road to recovery ahead of him, one Inoichi advise they couldn't directly guide him on if they wanted to help him, seeing as he didn't have trust for most anymore, especially those who knew his burden. It left those who wanted and could help in a tricky predicament, but he was thankful he had opened up to kono and his grandson had talked, even just a little, to his surrogate grandson. For now, he could only do what he could... How those words felt damning now that he was aware of what his village was doing and he said those words various times before in regards to Naruto while he was unaware of his suffering. Sighing, he set back to his paperwork, needing to get it finished for the day if he wanted any time for anything else.

[Naruto]

Checking the time, he still had enough to make it to the Med-nin building and took off at a brisk pace. He healed fast so the medic training wasn't for his benefit, but he learned early on others didn't heal like him, and it did concern him if others got hurt and weren't able to heal like him, what would they do? This thought forced him to think of Iruka who'd been hurt because of him and poisoned. He didn't like that, it was his fault Iruka got hurt, and if he couldn't prevent those close to him from being hurt, he wanted to be able to heal them at least.

He got to the building soon enough, it was fairly close to the Hospital actually, it made sense considering their specialty. Taking out the piece of paper, he took a breath and walked through the door, expecting to be yelled at or thrown out. Walking to the front desk of the main lobby, he saw a woman working on several documents. She wore an off-white garb he guessed was the standard uniform of med-nin. "Um, Excuse me?" He spoke up, getting her attention.

"Ah yes how can I-" The woman paused when she looked at Naruto, recognizing him if her expression was anything to go by. Naruto was sure she would become violent. "How can I help you?" She finished when she gathered all her faculties, her tone cordial and soft. Naruto's eyes widen a moment before he realized he was staring an coughed.

"Um, yes. A med-nin said if I was interested in the healing arts, I should come here." Naruto spoke, deciding to come on out with it.

The woman looked down at the boy surprised, narrowing her eyes, she scrutinized the boy for any falsity in his words, knowing him to be a prankster, but seeing none, rather apprehension she never heard of from the boy, she made her decision. "Who referred you?" She asked.

"um, Shou Niikura. He was the one who healed Iruka-sensei when he got poisoned by Mizuki-teme." He spoke, grateful to the man for doing that. The woman nodded, realization dawning on her for why he was here. That incident colored his decision no doubt, and not in a negative way either.

"Well Niikura-san isn't in at the moment, but I can run you through an evaluation and see what you can do. My name is Megumi Takane, let's head over to another room to do an assessment." She spoke, rising from her seat and leading the boy off to a empty room. The room was a classroom, with a wooden body analog marked with the pressure and tenketsu points of the body on a table ad various other equipment no doubt used for instruction around the room.

"You're...not going to throw me out?" He asked, and the woman turned to him.

"Not unless you're going to give me reason to. Are you?" She asked, and Naruto shook his head. "Good. Now I'm going to assume you've not had any prior medical training aside from the first aid taught at the academy correct?" She asked and he shook his head. "Then what other training have you had?" She asked, surprised he had more than the bare basics.

"No that's not it...the teacher of that class threw me out for 'disturbing class' when I was just trying to ask a few questions, so I never got to learn first aid." He informed and the woman just stared at him. The prejudice against this boy now shown to the woman. Who denies anyone instruction in first aid?

"So we're starting from scratch then. Well that just means we have a clean slate to make sure your instruction is done properly. So first Let's see what you can learn. How is your chakra control?" She asked and saw the boy flinch. Bad sign. "Not good?" She followed up.

"Well...Iruka sensei said it's abus- ambis-...ugh, abysmal, that was it, due to my massive chakra reserves." He said and the woman regarded him a moment.

"How large are your reserves?" She asked.

"Well, I can make over 200 shadowclones without feeling tired, though I haven't tried to find the limit to how many I can make." He stated and Megumi's eyes jumped out of their sockets. She shook her head to get her composure back.

"That is quite a massive amount of Chakra you have. However we'll continue with procedure. Here take this paper and channel chakra through it." She spoke and he looked at the small piece of paper he had.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"That is a special paper made from trees that are fed with chakra and thus very sensitive to chakra when made into paper, that reacts to your chakra and determines what your elemental affinity is, to see which element you are naturally aligned with. Meaning it would be easier to learn elemental ninjutsu you are aligned with as well as being more powerful."

"So like Sasuke-teme's fireball?" He asked, and the woman chuckled at the suffix.

"Exactly like his fireball, as the Uchiha are known for their fire jutsu. Now give it a try." She pushed and naruto did as instructed. A moment later the paper split in half. "Wind Element. No wonder you chakra control is abysmal."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well you see elemental affinities are responsible for a lot of things that happens within and without our bodies. Many don't know the relation between our affinities and our characteristics as individuals, physically and mentally...er, our minds and bodies." She corrected, seeing his confused expression. "In this case, elemental affinity plays a role in chakra control. Earth and water affinity people have greater natural chakra control, since earth and water are stable, like how you can shape a clump of dirt into a ball, or fill a glass with water, follow?" She asked.

"I think so." He stated and she nodded.

"Fire is harder to control, but not impossible, though it will take more work, since you can make fire, and if you can control the separate parts that makes fire, you can adquately control fire. Like a lighter, you have the fluid, the striker and air, the lighter controls the fluid and the spark, so you can make it, right?"

"Right. Why can't Iruka sensei explain things this way, this is easy to understand." He said, and the woman giggled, seeing now Naruto may have a different method to learning things than sitting in a classroom.

"Lightning is harder next, since it is difficult to control and create, you've seen lightning strike down in a thunderstorm right? Well try to imagine controlling that. It's not neccessarily something you control fully, as much as you guide."

"What about my element, ugh, wind?" He asked.

"Wind is actually right there with Lightning if not the hardest to control. Can you catch the wind? Shape air? make the wind blow where you want to?" She asked and Naruto shook his head. "Exactly. we can affect the air, but we cannot do these things nor create it. So with it's nature, it is the hardest of the five elements to control. But not impossible to gain some measure of control in most cases. However with your massive reserves, this is made worse. So the chakra control required to use medical ninjutsu is likely beyond you for these reasons and likely other reasons we're not yet aware of." She stated.

"...um...another reason for my chakra control being so bad? um...do you, know about me?" He asked, a hand reaching over his abdomen. The woman got what he was hinting at and was gobsmacked at the implication.

"You know?" She asked, though didn't give it words, since the law was still in effect.

"...that I'm the kyubi's prison...yeah." He spoke, his voice somber and forlorn. The woman gave a small empathetic smile, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't speak for anyone elese besides myself, but I see you as the prison, not the kyubi itself. But yes, the kyubi sealed inside you is likely another reason for your bad chakra control if I had to guess. It's common sense that with another source of chakra in you your control will worsen." She stated, and seeing his deflated expression she smiled and spoke softly. "But that doesn't mean you can't learn to heal the old fashion way like civilian doctors. Knowing how to set bones, stitch wounds and other physical treatments is required by all med nin since most med nin don't have the chakra reserves to use our healing jutsu for every single injury on every single patient we have. So we can learn this and in the meantime, we can help you pick up what you need to learn for chakra control alright? Just because your control is bad right now doesn't mean it has to stay that way."

"Right!" The boy spoke, now a bit happier knowing it wasn't impossible.

"So let's start with setting you up. You'll start with basic courses in the coming semester. What team are you on?" The woman asked.

"actually I don't have a team yet, I have team assignments in 2 days." The boy informed.

"Then you haven't passed the genin test yet-" she cut herself off, realizing she wasn't supposed to reveal that to him.

"No I didn't, I failed my genin test again yesterday...but Iruka passed me and gave me his headband and Jiji said I got field promoted to genin since I dealt with Mizuki-teme." He said proudly.

Now the woman was once again surprised, but smirked a bit seeing the chance Naruto had in front of him with this bit of information. "Well since you were field promoted that won't be a problem. Well, we'll discuss your arrangement for classes after you've had team assignments and your official meeting with your sensei, usually the day of team assignments or the day after. After that, come back here and we'll set up your learning schedule. Keep this in mind, no matter what team you're with, you'll be a genin of konoha and have to perform as such." She stated and he nodded, his spirits lifted a bit with that knowledge.

"Hopefully I won't be paired with Sasuke-teme, I can't stand him, always broodig and when he isn't brooding he's acting like a self-righteous jerk who's better than everyone else. Doesn't help I couldn't win a fight against him." He grumbled that last part, and the woman thought a moment.

"Naruto, you're the type to fight right? Like you'll be going at it with an enemy with taijutsu and ninjutsu right? with your stamina and chakra reserves it'd be a waste not to." Se spoke and naruto nodded.

"That's right, though I never could learn Genjutsu, I guess for the same reason I can't do Medical ninjutsu." He rambled a bit, but Megumi stored that away for a moment.

"I see. Well, hold that thought I'll be right back." She spoke, leaving the classroom to just Naruto. He was in there for five minutes before she came back with a few scrolls. "Here we are."

"What're those." He asked, looking at the scrolls she sat on the table.

"Well these are scrolls to help you in you're future training. Normally these would be handed out in your classes, but no reason you can't get an early start right?" She asked, seeing him smile, she continued. "The lion's share of these on chakra and jutsu are Chakra control exercises, starting from the leaf exercises and their variants, on up to higher forms of chakra control exercises, with various notes and tips on how to enhance the training."

"Awesome, so my control can get better?" He stated, and she nodded.

"If you follow and complete each exercise and combine them as directed, then yes. Now these scrolls here are on Taijutsu. We medic-nin prefer not to fight, as our time is better used for healing and we can't heal if we get hurt ourselves. But sometimes it's required we fight, so the taijutsu we utilize is meant to keep evading your opponent, to preserve our stamina and chakra while making our enemy waste their on and then we strike hard and fast, or let our team or support do it for us. The other taijutsu scroll is on combatives, tactics and strategy we use when we must fight, but for you I think they'll be of great help, however their admittedly not a complete taijutsu on their own, so you may want to learn something else to pair it with. Understand?"

"Got it!"

"Good. Now the last few scrolls are on anatomy, human biology, first aid and field aid, botany to learn what plans make wat medicines and what poisons and their cures-" she went on for a few more and Naruto's head was rolling.

"That's...a lot." He muttered when she finished, overwhelmed by the amount alone.

"Well Medic-nin need to know these things so they can be adequately prepared to heal as many patients as they can regardless of their condition. You still want to do this, don't you?" She asked and naruto nodded.

"I do, I just didn't expect there to be so much. It's a lot. But I'll still do it, I promise! and I never go back on my promises!" He stated, and Megumi smiled at the boy. He was actually different to what the rumors said when you got past his pranks and the kyubi.

"Good, well you have a lot to study, on your medics start first with the basics of first and field aid as instructed by the scrolls, don't move on to other scrolls before you complete each one. Now remember what I said, after you've had your team assignments and official meeting, come back here and we'll set up your training schedule. Now get going, you have a lot to study and I have to get back to work."

"Alrighty then. Take care Megumi-Chan!" He hollered out as he left, his scrolls in a storage scroll she prepared for him. The woman giggled softly at the boy's exuberance. Not at all like the rumors suggested once you got to know the boy.

Naruto ran for the academy now, that out of the way and feeling pretty good with his progress so far. But now that he was thinking about it, since he was going to see Iruka sensei to test our more on his dojutsu, he figured why not use it. Using the Advice Iruka gave last night he channeled more chakra to his eyes, and suddenly the world was shrouded in a greyish blue glow, a lot of people were tinted grey, but in a number of people, they had a light red glow, especially when they looked at him. On the ground was a golden trail and in the distace he could see a pillar of blue white light. "Whoa" he muttered to himself under his breath.

Following the trail, he found soon enough it led to the pillar, which was situated right above the acadmey, both of which faded when he reached it. "Did that just...lead me to where I wanted to go? And those people, some were red tinted, others grey and then a few were blue Like Iruka sensei..." He remembered his sensei's words on hs dojutsu reading intent, so it could see who was hostile and who wasn't, towards him so far as they knew.

Keeping his eyes active, he walked into the academy, if was still between semesters before the next class would start again, so the teachers were mainly doing their busy work of setting grades, setting up for next semester and so on. Walking to Iruka's class, he knocked on the door before walking in. There at his desk was Iruka, shrouded in blue like before, smiling at him.

"Ah, Naruto, good you made it, I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Sorry Iruka sensei, Konohamaru tagged onto me this morning after registration and then I went to the med-nin building."

"Oh? and what happened there?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well the woman at the desk was Nice. Megumi-chan, and she tested me to see what I could learn. Like you said my chakra control is whack, but it's not just because I have so much. Turns out I'm wind natured, which makes my chakra very hard to control to start with, plus with there being so much and...well, the kyubi, my chakra control was doomed to begin with. But she said it was okay, I can still learn how to heal the old fashion way and got me a bunch of scrolls to learn about the body and all that, plus chakra control exercises and the taijutsu med-nin use, though she told me that I'd need to pair it with something else to get my money's worth out of it."

"That's a lot, you sure you're going to be up to learning all of that?" He asked.

"Of course, I promised I would, and Megumi-chan explains things so that I can understand it, It's easy to pick up then. Though she told me I'd have to wait until after team assignments and the team official meeting with our sensei to go back to schedule my training with them." He stated.

"Official meeting? Oh, team test. Yeah your sensei will likely test you in some way in a day or so after assignment to see how you operate as a team to judge what to do with your from there on. All the sensei will be doing that to judge how to train their team from there on, and they usually establish their meeting times for training and missions after that. So that make sense. Just be sure to study hard and learn well naruto, it's not easy learning how to be a medic, but we always need more of them. Though speaking on learning, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What's sup?" He asked his sensei.

"Mizuki." The blondes smle dropped instantly at that name. "When he was going on, he spoke of how he sabotaged your education and training. I want to assess what you can and can't do, to see what he did so we can fix it. I'm not comfortable sending you out on missions knowing you might not be completely prepared for what's to come. Alright?"

"But I beat Mizuki, surely I'm pretty good since he was a chunin right?"

"Perhaps, but you used swarm tactics, something mizuki wasn't good at dealing with anyway was numerous opponents, and on top of that, he underestimated you, and neglectful to his training recently. So you had several advantages against him that was in your favor to win. I'm talking raw skill, ability and intellect without those. Come on, we're going to start with your taijutsu." He stated, pulling a groaning Naruto to one of the Dojo for privacy rather than outside.

"Now come at me seriously, though this is a taijutsu fight only. Now come." He stated, and Naruto sighed, before he charged Iruka. What followed was a one sided beating the likes of which Naruto felt only when he was a kid and couldn't escape those beatings when he was younger. Naruto was panting on the ground after it was finished. "Like I feared, Mizuki implanted all kinds of flaws into your form. Though you've seemed to have adapted around some of them with your use of acrobatics and tumbling. But that doesn't get rid of them, only covers them up." He stated and naruto sat up at the assessment, grumbling at Mizuki.

"It's alright Naruto this can be fixed now that we're better aware of it. Though if he screwed up your taijutsu, it's likely he screwed you over in other areas. For now we'll work on the bread and butter of any combat ready shinobi, their taijutsu and bukijutsu. You'll be relearning the Academy style from the ground up as well as how to throw and wield kunai and shuriken properly." He stated.

"Great...ugh this is going to be a lot of work." He stated, before a thought crossed his mind. "Well, it'd be a lot of work for one person, but what if there were more of me?" He spoke, remembering what kage bunshins could do and made a group of them.

"What good is that going to do?" He asked.

"Well Kage bunshins transfer all their knowledge, memories and experience back to me, every single thing they learn I learn as a result." He stated and Iruka's jaw slowly dropped at the implication such a jutsu could have. "Hey, would you like to learn it Iruka sensei? I bet this would be good for paper work and you can teach me a whole lot faster too!" He spoke, his inspiration hitting him.

"Sure Naruto, how's it work?" He asked, and they got to work. Iruka picked up the Kage bunshin jutsu fairly quick, and found with his reserves, a max of 20 was his best, though it left him heavy breathing, but when he dispelled 5 clones, he felt the chakra return to, so he was back on his feet.

"So 15 clones to oversee your training. Let's say you make 5 for every 1 clone of mine to start and have each group work on something different, good?"

"Yep!"

"Good, now let's get started. One group will relearn the academy style, another will work on the scrolls you have, another to learn and do chakra control exercises, another on weapons. Another on an academic run through to see what you got right and wrong, and the others can figure out on their own what to do, though one group to work on your dojutsu." With that they all split up to their groups, the originals sticking together. "What are we going to do Iruka sensei?" He ased.

"Conditioning. I doubt you can condition with your clones, so we'll be doing that. You're pretty strong and fast on your own now, but we'll be working on improving that and using your stamina to our advantage. I picked these up so even with your stamina the conditioning will be a challenge." He stated, pulling over a box, opening it to reveal weight bands with what he assumed was weight bars sewn inside a pouch on the bands. There was two large ones for his legs, two smaller ones for his wrists and a long one for his waist.

"Weights?"

"Not just any weights Naruto, these are special. The weight bars on them are made of a special metal, that when you channel chakra to them their density increases, making them heavier. This type is adjusted so you set it and forget it, but there's another type that requires constant circulation of chakra to maintain the weight, so its also a chakra exercise and suppresses your chakra to make you use what have more efficiently. I'll get those for you when your chakra control is good enough. For now slip these on and channel chakra until it's hard to move around."

Iruka watched as the boy did as instructed and huffed once he adjusted the weight as described. "Geez, if they can weight this much, why not just make a sword or a weapon out of the stuff?" He asked.

"Because it's not good metal to make a sword with by itself, what they said when I asked the same thing. Now come on, time to run you through calisthenics." He stated and they got to work on the workout regime, doing stretches first followed by the workout, really pushing Naruto to the brink of physical exhaustion.

"Hey sensei, what about my chakra Nature?" He asked as he continued doing his push-ups.

"Wind natured right? Wind is actually a rare element in most of the elemental nations, Suna is the only village boasting a moderate number of wind users. The only wind user I can think of here in Konoha would be Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son. If I remember right, he's taking a genin team this year, so you might get lucky there. Otherwise you might want to go find him for advice on it, I'm earth and water natured myself." He stated, and Naruto nodded as he continued on.

A few hours later the clones started to dispel, both stopping to recall what they learned from their clones. "So a group went through your ninjutsu huh? Kawarimi is fine, Bunshin is still dead but you have kage-bunshin now and henge is..-!?" He choked when he remembered that bit. "Real!?"

"Isn't it supposed to be?" He asked.

"No Naruto. The henge we learn here in the academy is an illusion laid over top your body. The other henge is the advanced henge which placed a physical construct overtop of your body to give your illusion a physical presence that can hit and take hits, but it's not real, then there's the combination henge, it's similar to the advanced henge, but the mental image for the henge, chakra and control of the henge's actions are divided between the users and needs teamwork to do. Your henge though, if what the clone is saying, is real, flesh and blood, even pain, and doesn't dispel. That's...disregarding the perverseness of it, that's sill amazing. Maybe because of the kyubi?"

"Nah there's no Kyubi affecting it, I taught it to konohamaru, he can do it to!" He said and Iruka paled, Konohamaru was in his class...

"What's the full hand seal sequence again?" he asked and looked closely as the original naruto went through the hand seals, and spotted it instantly. "That three hand seal sequence is used for the 'body' portion in kawarimi, while that last sequence I'm not so sure. But it looks like you accidently created a true shape shift. Amazing..." He stated. "Make a new batch of clones for the next one I make naruto, they're going to be doing a bit of R&D on this henge of yours."

And they did, with the clones moving away, they experimented with the different Handseals and sequences, managing to shorten the full sequence and streamline the seals themselves, creating a more complete variant they redubbed the Kaihen. Exploring the limits showed there really was no limits, as far as for Naruto, though Iruka found, as Naruto taught it to his clone, the activation was chakra heavy, though it's upkeep was the same as a henge and maintaining the mental image wasn't required. They transformed into all manner of things from other people to naruko for naruto, to various animals and even inanimate objects. When those clones dispelled, it shocked the orignals who smiled.

"This is going to be of a lot of use. Though do you want it to remain secret?" He asked and Naruto thought it over.

"Well, not so much a secret as just don't teach it to anyone. I'll have to catch kono to teach him the new version sooner or later." He spoke and Iruka nodded.

"Let's see it's getting about that time, make a clone to dispel and alert the others to finish up." Iruka notified his student and they both did. Soon after the clones started dispellng and the mental drain was obvious on them both. "Oh boy, didn't expect that...Gonna have to watch for that in the future. But it looks as though we made good progress today. We've got a good understanding of all your weaknesses and flaws and how to fix them, plus some work into doing just that. Even started picking out a couple of taijutsu styles to consider after you've relearned the academy style. But most of all we learned more of your Dojutsu. Few to no active combat applications, but it's one hell of a tool outside of combat. Why Takegan though?" He asked. (Hawk Eye)

"A clone turned into a Hawk and used it. That was wicked and it just kind of stuck with me." He said and Iruka considered that.

"That really is a good scouting and tracking application for it and the Kaihen. Good Idea. Well, since you're not busy tomorrow, come here bright and early and we'll get back to work. Do you still want to wait for team assignments to ask kiba about the enhanced senses?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it, though it's getting really overwhelming to put it off." He stated, aware of the senses he now had was really getting to him. How did they deal with this?

"I'll ask around then, see if I can get an Inuzuka to come by to help tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." He told the boy who nodded and took off, ctching a bit of dinner at Ichiraku's before heading home. Naruto set clones to work on everything he had, including what he had copied from the forbidden scroll of seals before heading off to sleep.

[Next day]

The next day was easier on Naruto, as he was adjusting better now to all the things he learned. Today though he felt better and reviewing everything his clones did last night, he smirked, feeling apt and ready for the day. Getting dressed and eating, he left out, but decided to have some fun so he transformed into a hawk and took off.

Flying had quickly become a favorite activity of his now, the freedom that came with flying was sheer euphoria. Diving down to the academy, he landed on the roof and dispel'd back to normal, before heading down to meet Iruka, though with him was a woman with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, she had red marks on her cheeks like kibas and similar eyes. Around her was three wolf like dog, and when he entered the classroom, the dogs all suddenly barked at him and he covered his ears, not prepared for the piercing volume the barks had.

"That's enough boys." The woman spoke, and the dogs calmed. "So you were right Iruka. Enhanced hearing at least." She stated, and Naruto pulled his hands away while warily looking to the dogs. "Sorry about that, but when it comes to test of sensory enhancement, catching you off guard often gets the best results. I'm Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's elder sister."

"Um...Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't know he had a sister." He said, though when he got a better look at her, he colored slightly and looked away. Before he could just ignore it, now though he was paying attention to areas he shouldn't since he could see every little detail, it was maddening, like the fairness of her skin where her vest and shirt was unzipped. Not only that, but looking away didn't help since he remembered what he saw in perfect clarity.

"Noticing every little detail now aren't you?" She asked teasingly and he nodded. "Heightened visual acuity too. That can be troublesome for young adolescence given certain hormones. But we'll work on those and anything else you display and Iruka tells me your starting your studies to be a healer correct?" She asked him.

"h-hai! I got some of the learning Material yesterday from the med-nn building, though I report for actual training after team assignments." He stated and she nodded.

"That's in two days if I remember right. Well I'm a trained medic and a veterinarian as well, if you want you can come to me for help on anything you don't understand since you'll be training with me anyway on handling your sensory enhancement. We inuzuka usually grow up with it, but some of us bloom late in that regard or develop it at puberty, so it's not pleasant when everything is suddenly turned up to 11 on you. Now I believe from what Iruka told me you have a wonderous training tool in your clones. Shall we start with a group of clones with me to start while you do your usual with Iruka?" She asked and naruto nodded, making the groups as directed.

The rest of the day was spent on further training and retraining, working on fixing him to the best of their abilities. Hana was very helpful both for his senses and in helping him understanding his new medical scrolls he was reading. He might be able to memorize them perfectly from reading them once, something Hana and Iruka both commented was just unfair, but that didnt mean he understood it. Though when this was revealed, Iruka had a large group of clones start back on academics right from the ground up, much to Naruto's ire but he didn't complain.

There was no way even with clones 3 days was going to be enough to fix him, but he could at least start on it strong. The clones indeed made it a strong start and carried him through with the sheer mass of learning they could do. However a number of clones finished their work such as ninjutsu review and they were dispelled and new ones made to go on to chakra control exercises, while the original was doing calisthenics again, still wearing the weights. Though there were a few clones who went off and did their own thing, even one who started playing with the Haimaru triplets, even Kaihening into a dog to keep the play going, which was an odd sight, though Hana appreciated Naruto keeping her boys busy and working off their energy, even advising to use the play as training.

The day's training had about as much results as yesterdays to say a lot, and with Hana, he was now getting a better grip on how to use chakra to numb the senses and gradually get used to them by letting off the numbing slowly. She told him it was just something he'd have to adjust to overtime, then train to use those senses to their best. It was going to be a challenge to say the least, but it was something Naruto knew would be useful to him once he could. That night proceeded like the last, using clones to keep learning before he went to bed. This process continued for the third and final day before team assignments, and Naruto was actually making good progress, though Hana decided Naruto required a...female touch.

Training was cut short so Hana could take Naruto shopping.

"But Hana-chan, I don't want to waste all my money on the shops." He complained.

"This isn't wasting money Naruto-kun, this is getting you a new outfit. its not all that great to be a walking shuriken target when you're trying to hide from enemies." She reasoned."Those shades of orange aren't great for Stealth."

"Says you, have you seen me evade, hide and outrun the ninja, even the anbu after I pull one of my pranks? They can't even touch me, the only one who ever catches me is Iruka sensei, and I still can't figure out how he does it." He spoke, now that he was thinking about it, he'd ask next chance he got about that. "Wait, you can see their different shades too?"

"And think how much better you'll be wearing colors that make it even harder for you to be seen. They'll never find you. And yes Naruto-kun, I can. Though most inuzuka males probably couldn't, females, enhanced senses or not generally have a wider visual acuity for color, something you apparenty have now too. So that's no excuse for not matching anymore." She spoke, leading on Naruto with that line of thought, though his seeing more colors was surprising. "As for Iruka, he's a sensor, he has a technique he uses to sense ninja beyond your normal senses. Some sensors have barriers they form that says when a person is within the space of their barrier, others make a pulse, others feel the vibrations ninja make through chakra, and others just sense as a feeling when someone is there and when they're not." She listed off the few she was vaguely aware of when it was explained to her.

"Wait, you mean they know when they're there and when they're not?" He asked, thinking.

"Naruto?"

"That's how I stayed ahead of the Anbu! I could feel when they tried to circle around me so I'd change directions when they did and keep them going in circles." He spoke, smiling at what this meant.

"So you're most likely a sensor, another surprise to tell Iruka. We'll have to see what kind you are there...Naruto-kun, has it gotten stronger since your senses have enhanced? Like you're constantly aware of where people are around you?" She asked, using the distraction to lead him on to the market.

"Yeah actually, I didn't pay attention to it before because my senses were being overloaded, but sense you helped me numb it, I can feel everyone around me, even civilians now, I couldn't feel them before. It's wild now that I'm thinking about it." He spoke, looking around.

"Well, whatever happened to enhance your senses looks like it enhanced all your sensory capabilities, even your chakra based sensor ability. So perhaps it was a release of a mental component that resulted in the enhancement. Well, it hardly matters without more testing. Oh look at that, we're here." She stated, pointing out that they arrived to a clothing store, one she frequented herself.

"I'm still going to be wasting money here." He whined.

"And why is that Naruto?" She spoke, getting a bit irritated now.

"Because everything is so expensive." He said plainly, now making Hana confused.

"Naruto, this store sells good clothes on even a genin's budget. It's not expensive." She said, and Naruto deadpanned.

"Come in after me and just watch." He told her, walking in, he grabbed a black shirt with a red swirl on the back and a pair of khaki shorts. Walking up to the counter, the man running the register quirked an eyebrow, before ringing him up. Four times the price of the clothing. Hana's eyes widened before they narrowed. So this was what Naruto meant.

Stepping forward, she looked at the clothes then t the register. "Wow, I've never paid that much for a shirt and shorts here." She stated, before looking up at the man.

"Well nothing short of what he deserves." He stated, despite the fact that Naruto was right there in front of him.

"Oh, do tell, what does he deserve?" She spoke, her smile sweet.

"Well everything we were forced to endure thirteen years ago of course." Then finding his face buried into the counter, nose broken and bloody. Grabbing naruto's wrist, Hana pulled Naruto away.

"I'll be telling the Inuzuka to no longer shop here, sir. Have a nice day." She said sweetly despite the violence she had just inflicted upon the man. Naruto who had been a spectator by that point was speechless as he was dragged off, questioning how she could get away with that, while incredibly happy that someone else besides Iruka had actually stood up for him. "I'm sorry about that Naruto...I wasn't thinking, I should have known that they'd have-"

"It's fine Hana-chan, it's not something I haven't dealt with before. I just haven't had much luck finding shops who will charge fairly or give me good quality goods. Most of the shops here either overcharge me or sell me crap."

"That's not right..." She spoke immediately, but held her tongue when she realied she'd be repeating Naruto's own thoughts he had to have had before. "Well we'll find a shop that will treat you right. No point giving your money to someone who won't, even with a henge." She stated, giving Naruto a idea, but accepting they'd be hunting down a shop he could go to freely.

It took over an hour, a lot of failures, an a few more injured shop keeps, before they found one.

Heading into a shop on the outskirts of the markets, the two looked around. It was a well stocked weapon shop, with plenty of clothes fit for a shinobi. Naruto had never seen this shop before, so he was hopeful, he started looking around when he heard a voice. "Welcome to the wolf claw. Can I help you with anything?" Turning around, they saw a girl about naruto's age, maybe a little older, wearing a pink shirt and buns in her brown hair, a headband of a shinobi on her forehead.

"Yes, we're looking to get Naruto-Kun here a change in wardrobe before his team assignments." Hana spoke.

"Ah, I'm sorry then, He'll have to leave, we cater to fully vested shinobi only. He's not considered a full shinobi until after his team assignments." She stated, carefully avoiding the real genin test. Naruto's expression dropped, but Hana was quick to pick it up.

"Not a problem, he was field promoted to Genin, not academy test." Hana supplied, and saw Naruto's expression rise. He had a very expressive face, something else to work on in his trining to mention to Iruka and his sensei.

"Oh, okay that works then. Sorry about that, we sell quality work so we try to make sure our goods don't end up with civilians or those that can't use them properly. My name is Tenten Higurashi. So dropping the kunai target for real clothes?" She spoke with a smirk and Naruto's eyebrow was twitching dangerously, while his eyes told he was planning horrible things.

"Seriously, what do people have against the orange, I can evade and hide from Anbu!" He shouted to no one, stomping off to the clothing aisle, much to the two girls amusement.

"So that's the Infamous prankster. I thought his outrunning Anbu was an exaggeration." She stated, but looked back to Hana. "So what are we doing for him?" She asked, professional once more.

"Full wardrobe change, new gear, and maybe something special if he wants something. Dark colors preferably, definitely a hood to cover his hair." She stated and Tenten nodded to the older female before walking over to the clothing racks. Grabbing a few sets of different clothes, she tossed them into Naruto's arms with what he already had and sent him into a changing room.

"Try them each out till you find something you like." She told him, and then got to work collecting a standard set of gear. Hana helped out getting a few things Naruto would want as a future Medic, which got Tenten's attention.

"He's training to be a field Medic, chakra control is bad so he's having to resort to older methods." She stated and Tenten nodded.

"Then we'll include some Senbon and needles too and larger leg holster and pouch, or maybe a another pouch. Senbon and needles tend to be useful for manipulating pressure points." She stated, apparently having gotten orders like these before. Hana decided to get a second thigh holster with tag sheaf on both and various pouches to hold everything.

After a while longer, Naruto came out garbed dark colors mostly. Black simple pants bund at the ankle and shins with gray bandages into black Zori sandals. Gray t-chirt that clung to him somewhat snugly, with a black sleeveless hooded vest left open. Around his neck a black and burnt orange shemagh worn as a scarf. On his wrist wide sweat bands to cover the weights. He wore a burnt orange sash around his belt that had a spiral belt buckle, and his headband now sported a black cloth rather than blue.

"Hmm, not bad and a tasteful use of orange while staying minimal. Here put these on your thighs and belts." Hana told him, giving him the holsters and pouches, already loaded. He strapped the holsters on, a black bandage used to bind the pant legs rather than white, and a top strap connecting to the belt to better secure the leather thigh holsters. The pouches were also settled onto his belt, deciding on a couple of scroll holsters and additional small pouches. He made sure his weights were also secure and easy to remove and replace shuld be need to.

"Now you look like a shinobi. Imagine how much harder it'll be for anyone to find you now." Hana said with Tenten nodding.

"I'd have to agree, it's simple in look with enough added to be nice, and still effective for combat." She followed up. "So will there be anything else? I'll set up several changes of the same clothes for you. Maybe a dedicated weapon?" She offered and Naruto thought a moment before checking everything he was wearing and looking to the stuff on the walls.

"How about a combat knife, something I can use for just fighting and some storage scrolls." He stated, getting a nod from the other genin, she grabbed several storage scrolls to fit his scroll holsters on his belts, stanard size scrolls, and picked a few knife designs. Handing him the scrolls and displaying the knives, she allowed him to pick.

"Why a Knife Naruto, we have Kunai for just about verything?" Hana asked, curious.

"Well, Kunai are nice, but having a knife I can rely on seems like a good idea since kunai are disposible and usful for anything really, the knife won't be and it'll be something I can train with easily without sacrificing much in taijutsu training." He stated, showing his decision was more of a just because rather than anything deep.

"Here we are a wide selection of knives, all different designs and styles." She stated, letting him see the cases she had brought out for him. Looking through the choices, he couldn't decide on which one.

"Got anything that will work well with taijutsu to get in close and deal a lot of damage quickly? Something unique too?" He asked, trying to Narrow it down. Tenten thought a moment before getting an idea.

"Hold that thought I'll be right back." She spoke, heading for the back. A few minutes later she returned with another case. "Now look at these. These are some of the designs my father has made but didn't really take before. You might find something you like in here." She stated.

Looking over the new selection, he found some were oddly shaped. There as one that looked like a slithering serpent, another with a heavy forward arch in the blade the size of a big knife. One with several serrations and hook like looks to it. But one did catch his eye. It looked like a sickle, with a curved blade slightly longer than the handle and ring, sharpened on the inside and outside of the curved blade, with a ring on the end. Picking it up, he noticed the handle was too short to fit his entire hand, so he put his fnger into the ring, finding it a perfect fit then. But the feel and hold of the knife felt different.

"That one my father designed off a hand sickle some herb gardeners tend to use. You can cut with it then just let it dangle on the pinkie when you need your hands. However he said it didn't feel quite right." Tenten spoke, shrugging. Naruto listened and thought a moment, giving it a try with the pnkie thing, before a different idea came to mind. He switched ring rings, from the pinkie to the index finger, hodling it in reverse grip with the point forward in lin with his fist like a punch dagger.

Now tenten was intrigued, she didn't think about handling it this way, but seeing it done now, she could see some uses of it like that. Naruto did a few punches, hammer fists and so on with it against an imaginary opponent. He couldn't explain why, but he liked it. "What's it called?" He asked.

"A karambit." She asked simply.

"It kind of reminds me of a talon a bird has, or a fang wolves have even." She commented, finding it quite perplexing some of the movements naruto was using with it, however they looked effective to say the least.

"I'll take it...So how much for everything?" He asked, and now Hana was focused off his selection and on tenten.

Tenten felt a sense of impending doom, but from what she couldn't determine, so she quickly rung everything up. "Everything so far tallied up, brings you to." She spoke, adding everything up on the register from the small list she had written everything up on. What they saw on the register was surprising and a welcome relief. It was actually fairly priced and though it ate through a large part of what Naruto was carrying, he had more back home. He'd have more than enough money to keep and be well geared. Putting the knife onto his belt where he could comfortably pull it and loading the rest of his purchases into one of his new storage scrolls, he paid for his bill.

"I know where I'll be shopping from now on for clothes and gear." He informed.

"Same here. If I knew this place was here I' have been coming from the start of when I was a genin." She spoke, appreciating the wide array of merchandise and variety of product they had.

"I and my parents appreciate that. Keep the money flowing, the forge burning and needle sewing, Wolf claw at your service." Tenten spoke with a small flourish of the hand, making both her customers smile.

"Well, we best be heading back. Naruto is properly geared and ready for genin life. We'll catch you some other time Tenten-san. Take care." She spoke and walked out followed by Naruto.

"See ya Tenten-chan. Thanks for the help." He called out, smiling as he left. Once out n the street, the reaction was immediate as no one, not a soul, recognized him with his hood up. When he activated his hawk eyes, he noticed no red aura from hardly anyone. "This is so different." He spoke, looking around from under his hood.

"The lack of glares and animosity?" She asked, and got a nod in return. "I'll bet it is. People often let their eyes differentiate too much for them, we're different with our enhanced senses, we can tell people by their scent and other factors you'll learn as you adjust to your senses. For now, we still have some time for a few more lessons we can do over a meal before calling it a day. Interested?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"Would you mind take out though?" He asked, getting a curious look. "Me and shops remember?" He stated.

"Right, well I'll get food and we can eat at my place, I don't live at home so you don't have to worry about kiba." She spoke and Naruto nodded, though kept his hood up for good measure. Hana grabbed a meat heavy meal for them, telling Naruto he needed more than just ramen if he wants to pack on muscle and height. Naruto wanted to complain, but she was a medic and he was learning to respect the opinions of medics, plus Hana was already high up in his list of people he liked and respected seeing what she did for him in two days alone.

They ate and had relative small talk and discussing his future lessons as a medic in training. "You know it's not going to be easy right?" She asked and naruto nodded.

"I know that, but when Mizuki-teme hurt Iruka-sensei...well, he got hurt because of me. He had to take the poisoned shuriken for me because I couldn't move after what miuki-teme said." He spoke, regret ver that incident still there.

"Naruto, you were in a state of emotional shock from best as I can tell through what you and Iruka tell me of what happened. That shock was what triggered the mental release of your senses no doubt, but that kind of shock makes people freeze, it's not something you just deal with and move on. I'd be surprised if you could. So it's not your fault Naruto, alright? Iruka doesn't blame you from what I see so you shouldn't blame yourself, alright?" She spoke and naruto nodded.

"I know it's just... Mizuki doing all that and seeing Iruka sensei hurt. I nearly lost Irua sensei, one of the very few peple who care about me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Iruka-sensei." He said and Hana could see the turmoil in naruto.

"I understand Naruto, Iruka is special to you. Is there anyone else special to you?" She asked. She kept it to herself that Iruka informed her of the damage Mizuki did and she was helping keep an eye on naruto as a medic and a female eye.

"Well, there's Iruka sensei, Konohamaru, Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku's, Sakura-chan, and I guess Jiji." He stated, countingt he old man though he was still confused on him though. "But...there is one more." He said, a blush rising to his face.

"Oh? and who's that?" She asked, a bit tasingly seeing his blush now.

"You." He said simply.

"Me?" She asked, now a bit taken off-guard by that. "Why's that Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Well, aside from Iruka and the ichiraku's, your the only one that's really stood up for me like you did today. So I want to consider you someone special." He said, his reasoning simple, but honest and sincere.

Hana was touched by his answer, she got up from her seat and walked over to him, wrapping him in a hug. Though she noticed he stiffened when she did hug him and looked down at him to see him frozen and loking aroud, before she realesed him. He looked back up at her before he spoke somethng that changed her view of him entirely.

"That...was a hug, right?" He asked, having seen it before, but he could honestly say that was the first one he cold ever remember getting. "That felt nice." He stated, smiling softly, remembering the warmth he felt it give him.

Hana for her part used her training to control her emotions. "Well, keep being good and training hard and you'll get more in the future, alright?" She told him, getting excited nods from the boy. "Alright, it's getting late and you have team assignments tomorrow, bright and early. Be prepared and behave for your sensei, and please, if Kiba decides to make an ass of himself, well...just take care of yourself and he'll do the same, alright?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"No probem Hana-chan. I'll see you when I have time. Take care." He said, before he left. After he was gone, Hana took a little while to make sure he was gone before she punched a wall, then collapsed to her knees. It was sad that a boy like naruto had to go through so much, to not even know what a hug was and how it felt, but to be intimate with abuse and pain. She cried, muttering to herself how it wasn't fair to him how he was treated. Unaware that naruto's dog clone was able to hear everything before dispelling and the original learned everything his clone learned.

The original was taken off guard by the fact that she was crying for him, hearing what she said about him and how she reacted. It was odd, but he could see she cared for him, at least enough to be sad and cry for him, though he didn't understand everything, he felt he understood enough. Not knowing what to do, he did get that Hana didn't want him to see her like this so he continued on home, a small smile on his face knowing she did care for him. He got home and didn't use any clones, deciding to be well rested as he prepared everything for the next day. Tomorrow was team assignments and he felt it was going to be a big change for him.


	2. 3 days a new man I am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other media alluded to in this story.**

Waking up for the day, Naruto yawned as he rose from bed and felt out his body while stretching. Getting up, he lazily got cleaned and dressed before eating breakfast, a simple meal that surprisingly wasn't ramen. He remembered Hana and Iruka telling him he needed to eat other things and now that he could use Kaihen to change appearances, he could buy actual groceries and have money left over now. Dressed and fed, he looked himself over in the mirror, seeing himself in his new dark color clothes with the bits of orange here and there. It felt different, but not in a bad way for sure. Tightening up his gear and weights to his body, he set out for the academy.

Once outside Naruto decided on just walking to the academy today though he kept his hood up to cover his hair and shadow his face. No one really recognized him as he walked down the road towards the academy. "Hana was right, they all rely on their sight too much, they don't even know it's me under here." He spoke to himself.

He just kept walking till he saw the academy come into sight and smiled, knowing that he was now an official ninja and he'd get a team of his own in a little while. He hoped he was on Sakura-chan's team, but not sasuke-teme's, however he put that to the side as he focused and headed inside. Walking the halls he saw some of the younger students, namely one konhamaru sarutobi meandering about waiting for their classes to start. He would have talked to him but he seemed to be with his own friends, a girl with standing orange pigtails and a dull boy with a runny nose.

Deciding to leave them be for now he continued on to his final class and entered the room. Everyone turned to look at him that was there, half the passing class, but those that were there were now confused on who this was. He heard whispers of who' the new kid, even a few going on about how he looked good, making him blush a bit, thankfully under his hood and out of sight. He walked in and took a seat at a lone desk rather than where sasuke at since he had a choice now. People kept whispering and with his hearing he listened in, taking in everything they were saying, some commenting on his gear.

However that was all cut short as the usual stampede was heard taking place between Ino and Sakura racing for the door. "CHa! First! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura hollered out, Naruto stiffened as he had to readjust the numbing of his hearing to tone down that voice.

"Yeah whatever billboard brow." Ino waved it off as if it were nothing to be excited about. However the two girls attention was suddenly drawn by the mass of dark colors sitting in a seat. They blinked and looked to the new comer covered in his hood and they both stepped forward. "Hey who's that?"

"No idea, let's find out." Sakura picked up and they approached. Naruto watched, his heightened visual acuity picking up every detail of the two and like he thought, both were very pretty. "Hey, haven't seen you around before, what's your name? And what's with the hood?" She asked naruto. Naruto for his part was again reminded that people relied on their sight too much by hana with that, chuckling to himself slightly as he really gave it that extra length of thought.

"Me? That's hurtful, you've seen me before Sakura-chan." He spoke calmly, though a bit lowly since he was able to hear his own volume level much better now. Thus his voice was a bit off from the usual.

"I'd think I'd remember another hottie in the class mister. Why not drop the hood so we can see for ourselves what your hiding." Ino commented leaning in a bit, sakura doing the same now as if to peek under his hood. Naruto was now confused and embarrassed. Him a hottie? First time he heard that especially from Ino. Shrugging he reached up for his hood and drew it back.

The reactions were delayed as both girls were stunned by the image of Naruto under the hood, he pulled at his shemagh a bit and rolled his neck, before smiling at the two. "A hottie huh? I'll remember that, but as far as the hood goes, Sakura-chan, decided it was time for a change though I got some help with that. So I take it it looks good then?" He stated, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

Both girls and the rest of the class now seemed to wake up after he spoke and really looked at naruto. "Damn naruto, it does look good. Bout time you got rid of the eyesore you used to wear." Ino commented. "Though your hair really needs some work, though you might cut it short or let it grow, hmm." She spoke, now off in fashion mode looking at naruto.

"Why in the world did you change it up Naruto, trying to look cooler like sasuke-kun I bet, and why are you even here?" Sakura spoke, Loudly, something that was getting on Naruto's nerves really quick.

"Naruto, what are you doing here, this is for graduating genin only." Shikamaru spoke, lazy as ever.

"Check it Shika, I passed a different way." He spoke, flicking him thumb onto his forehead protector with his nail, making a ding noise that Shikamaru looked at.

"Troublesome." The boy spoke before laying his head back down.

"What other way of passing is that dobe?" Sasuke spoke up, looking to naruto now. Naruto looked over to the boy and smirked.

"Real mission followed by field promotion." He boasted, though remembering what Iruka said now, he couldn't say what happened with Mizuki.

"Pfft, yeah right, what could you possibly do?" Sasuke smirked thinking Naruto was bluffing.

"An A-rank Mission. It's on my file if you want to check public records." He stated with a counter smirk, catching the Uchiha off guard, as well as everyone else with that. So he really shouldn't be boasting like this, but with sasuke-teme...well he wanted to knock him down a peg. Sasuke for his part frown and studied the whiskered blonde.

However before that could continue, kiba who had just walked in saw naruto, but more than just seeing him, he smelt him and narrowed his eyes as he recognized the scent immediately. Making a direct line for him, he stopped right beside naruto and growled at him. "Why do you have my sister's scent on you?" He spoke through gritted teeth, showing he wasn't thrilled by the revelation.

Naruto looked up to kiba and quirked an eyebrow. What they hell was this about, however he didn't like that tone regardless so he stood and faced off with kiba. "What's it matter to you huh?" He asked the inuzuka, who tensed and snarled.

Now everyone else was watching intently having heard what was going on. Kiba had a sister? and apparently Naruto had her scent on him... Some of the others were getting wild ideas and making comments and whispers, which both boys and akamaru picked up.

"It matters to me because she's my sister!" He growled out, Akamaru growling as well.

"And she's her own person and can take care of herself just fine." Naruto shot back, glaring at Kiba who was glaring back just as fiercely, almost knocking foreheads by now. However a rather vile and stereotypical comment about inuzuka women from one of the male students about kiba's sister got a violent reaction from the confrontation, but not from Kiba, Naruto actually. He threw a kunai that caught the kid's ear just slightly, nicking it before embedding into the wall.

"Care to say that louder punk?" Naruto called out to the other boy, showing he was anything but joking around now, making kiba blink and akamaru give a confused murmur from atop of kiba's head. The boy didn't seem keen to elaborate, but someone else decided to speak.

"Naruto! the hell do you think you're doing throwing Kunai like that!?" Sakura bellowed at Naruto, and with his numbing backed off, his sensitive hearing literally rang from the massive volume. Kiba and akamaru flinched and twitched, but Naruto covered his ears before turning to Sakura.

"SHUT UP!" He hollered at the girl, the sensory pain taking up his focus and he just did what he could to ease the pain, not realizing he yelled at Sakura. His ears were still ringing as he turned to Kiba, who had a gobsmacked look on his face, even akamaru, along wth the rest of the class and sakura herself. Naruto had just yelled at Sakura...

"Look" he mouthed with practically only a whisper leaving his lips. "My senses all enhanced and Hana's teaching me how to adjust, alright?" He spoke, only kiba and Akamaru hearing it, before they now understood and nodded, things making sense now.

"When'd it happen?" He asked in a similar whisper.

"Right after Genin tests, something happened and now everything is just on overload." He replied and kiba nodded.

"I get ya. mine didn't come through till a few years ago, so I feel your pain." He told Naruto, giving him a pitying smile knowing the pain he was in for now. "You do realize you just yelled at Sakura right?" He asked and Naruto groaned.

"I don't care, this hurts." He groaned out, holding his head as a headache came on now. Kiba gave a hum of agreement, remembering how it used to be for him before fetching into his pouch and handing him a over the counter bottle of pain killers.

"Take two and give it a little while. Keep the bottle." He told him, before taking his usual seat. Naruto sat back down and took two of the pills dry. Everyone was still shocked with what naruto did. The boy who so openly chased sakura like she chased sasuke yelled at her. People were looking around wildly for anything else off, not to mention the apparent silent conversation kiba and naruto had, enemies a moment ago, now they seemed to be buddies enough for kiba to give naruto there was the fact that something seemed to be going on between Naruto and kiba's sister, which he now apparently was cool with? His clothes, his changes, even the A-rank mission he said he went on.

"The hell is going on?" Ino asked a loud the very question everyone else was wanting answered. Now she had to wonder, who was Naruto Uzumaki, not the orange clad loudmouth from 3 days prior, but this dark clad cooler and more serious one before her? She had some juicy gossip just from the last ten minutes, but it didn't answer anything about just who naruto was. Even Shikamaru was now studying Naruto closely from his head down position, one eye on naruto. Sasuke was the most interested how did their class dead last go from failure to now this?

Sakura for her part was still in shock, not knowing what to do, but before she could react or regain her faculties, a cough behind her, making her turn around. "Ging to take your seat anytime soon Sakura?" Iruka asked looking at the girl.

"oh, um sensei...ugh, yeah. Right." She stuttered out, moving over to besides sasuke, ino sitting next to her. The class was silent, though still casting glances as Naruto who had his head down.

"Well I must say this is the quietest this class has ever been. Who do I have to thank for this?" He called out and everyone, without exception, pointed at Naruto. The teacher looked at the boy, concern on his face. "Naruto, are you alright?" He asked.

"No..." He murmured out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but caught sight of kiba signaling him. Looking over to hm, he saw him point to his ears, then point to sakura. He connected the dots and nodded. "Oh, I see. Hearing overload. Well you can rest here in a minute, I need you to pay attention as best you can for now." He stated and Naruto rose up to a sitting position. Looking the boy over he nodded. "Nice outfit. Anyway now that everyone is paying attention, I wan to congratulate every one of you for making it this far."

"But now realize that now as Genin of konoha you have a responsibility to your village and those that reside in it. This is no laughing matter, no more games, or academy tests, from here on out it's the real deal and you represent Konoha as it's genin, the future generation of it's ninja force. Is this understood?" He spoke, looking t each of them who nodded. "Good, now you'll be assigned to four man cells, a team of three genin under a jonin sensei who will be both your sensei from here on out as well as your commander that leads your team on missions. Now onto team assignments."

Naruto drowned this part out for a minute, waiting till he heard his name while trying not to focus on the constant high pitched whistle in his ears that just wouldn't go away. He was still in pain but felt something on his leg and looked down to see akamaru pawing at his leg. Blinking he looked to him and then to kiba, who smiled and nodded. Naruto shrugged and reached down, picking up the dog into his lap and scratching his head, who leand into the touch. Unwittingly to naruto, giving Naruto something else to focus on for the moment.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto perked up at his name, looking to Iruka with a smile, however he noticed something wrong on his teacher's face as he spoke. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura groaned, though kept quiet while Naruto after what just happened had mixed feelings, good and annoyed really. "and Sasuke uchiha." Sakura cheered, Ino groaned, while Naruto also groaned. Great, now he knew why Iruka had that look on his face. "Under Kakashi Hatake." Iruka seemed to sigh with that finally one out.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hyuuga Hinata under Kurenai." He called out the three mentioned now looking to each other, while Hinata smiled knowing she had Kurenai as her sensei.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi. That's all. Your jonin sensei will be hear after lunch hour to pick you up. Till then use the time to familiarize yourselves with your teams a bit and get to know each other." He told them, gathering his things and walking out of the classroom to head for the staff room. However he was caught out in the hall way by Naruto. "Yes Naruto."

"I wanted to ask why I'm on Sasuke-teme's team?" He asked seriously.

"Ah, that. Well it goes to one of the standard team placements. Rookie of the year, Kunoichi of the year with the deadlast as far as academy grades though. Sorry." He spoke, seeing naruto deflate realizing his sabotaged grades landed him here. "It's something I overlooked to since we were focused on getting your retrained. But ultimately it's the hokage who decides team placements, so he likely just went with the information he was given. For now just stick with your team and see where it goes. If trouble comes up, come to me or your sensei and we'll help where we can." He told the boy who nodded.

"Your not dumb or a dobe Naruto, that was Mizuki's doing, so don't let this get you down, it's just another challenge for you to overcome, got it?" He asked his student who nodded.

"I got it Iruka-sensei, this is just going to be hard trying to get along and work with the teme...and Sakura's yelling isn't helping." He mentioned, rubbing his temples.

"Mention your concerns to your Jonin sensei, he should help. Though word of warning, your sensei is known for being chronically late to everything by 2-3 hours. So you might want to do some reading or training while you wait after lunch. So you got a good 5 hours I'd wager." He told him and Naruto groaned again.

"Great, can this get any better?" He asked aloud, his headache still thumping but now going down thankfully.

"Well if it helps you can stop by later to get some more training in. Hana told me your likely a sensor so I can test you on that. Depending on the results we may have something else we can train you in. For now just head on back, try to get along with your team, eat a good lunch and wait for your sensei. Alright Naruto?" He told the boy who nodded with a sigh.

"Got it Iruka sensei. Though do you think we can look for more taijutsu stuff? I'm still having trouble finding something I like to pair with what I've already got."

"No problem, we'll have the clones look through the library for anything. Failing that, there's a taijutsu specialist we might be able to get in contact with for help. Talk to your sensei about it too to get his opinion." He told him before he waved and walked off, leaving the boy to return to the classroom.

He sighed as he walked back, where inside he could see mostly the room had split into teams, but he saw Ino and sakura crowding sasuke. "Yeah, screw that." He mumbled to himself, only to hear a voice.

"Naruto, over here!" Looking to the sourec, he found Kiba waving him over, shino and Hinata sitting with him. Though Hinata seemed to bury herself into her coat. He shrugged and walked over, though he looked oddly at kiba.

"Sup? And what's with the sudden turn around from a little while ago?" He asked the boy, taking a seat with the group.

"Not much, figured you didn't want to destroy your ears sitting with both harpy's. And that was just me being a protective brother, now that I know nothings happening, we're good." He told Naruto, while the blonde tilted his head slightly.

"Protective brother?...huh." He pondered that thought, a protective brother. Was that what Kiba was doing earlier, did he think he was doing something bad with Hana?

"Yeah, family looks out for one another. Like members of a pack, we care and protect each other." He stated.

"Huh, I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, you all looking forward to your team and sensei?" He asked, deciding to go on to a better topic, not wanting to talk about his own lack of family.

"Sure am. This is going to be awesome." Kiba spoke up with a yip from Akamaru in agreement.

"I feel this will be a sufficient chance to show myself as a proper genin and shinobi." Spoke shino, adjusting his glasses on that Note. Naruto never really understood shino, but he never had conflict with him either, so he guessed they were neither one way or the other.

"i-i-I think t-this is a good-d opport-tunity. And i-I k-know Kurenai-s-sensei." Hinata spoke up, catching the three boys attention who were now looking right at her, seemingly making her retract into her coat more, almost like a turtle.

"Oh yeah, what's she like?" Kiba asked and she focused on him.

"w-well, she's nice and u-understanding. She's a g-good teacher and helped me a-a-a lot."She spoke, trying to control her stutter, though she kept glancing to naruto every once in a while. "She's also a g-genjutsu Mistress."

"Genjutsu? Wonder how she's going to be able to help us?" Kiba spoke up, thinking about how that was going to work.

"I am not sure, though I admit I am not well versed in genjutsu, obtaining and crafting my own genjutsu may be useful in my arsenal of jutsu, though we shall have to see what else she can provide as our sensei."

"Well, better you than me. Chakra control is my worst subject by far thanks to my reserves, I'll likely never have the control needed to weave a good genjutsu. So I'm left with the other stuff." Naruto stated, making kiba turn to him.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you think your sensei will teach you?" Kiba asked.

"Can't say, besides how to be late. Iruka sensei told me my sensei has a chronic habit of being 2 to 3 hours late for everything, if that's true, we'll be stuck here for a long while." He spoke with a heavy sigh, kiba hissing a bit at that while lookig over at sakura and sasuke.

"Tough break, I don't envy you. Though sis has shown you how to numb your senses right?" He asked looking to the blonde.

"Yeah but like I said my control is whack so if I lose focus, my numbing breaks and I have to put it back up. So I have to keep a constant focus on just managing it."

"Excuse me, but what are you speaking of?" Shino interrupted, not quite understanding the situation.

"My senses have all been enhanced thanks to something I'd rather not mention happening three days ago after the exams. Because of that everything is just overwhelming and intense and Kiba's sister Hana-chan has been teaching me how to handle it like the Inuzuka do. Though she's also helping me with my medic training."

"m-medic training?" Hinata asked, picking up on that.

"Yeah, remember when I said I went on a real mission and got my field promotion to Genin? Well someone I know got hurt and poisoned, I saw a med-nin help them and thought I could do the same. Though my chaka control sucks so I can't use that green chakra healing like they do, but I can still learn the other things medics need to know, so I can be a front line medic and still fight. Hana-chan's been helping me there too, she even helped me pick out my clothes and a good place to shop at for clothes and shinobi gear. So I owe her a lot." He stated, no shortage of admiration in his voice for the older female inuzuka.

"Well that explains the kunai you chucked at that punk earlier, you respect Hana. Thanks for that by the way, those stereotypes are disgusting, but hearing them talk about my sister like that just pisses me off."

"So that's what that was about. I had wondered what was going on, you two were having a whispered conversation and overheard the boy insult your sister." Shino stated, getting both boys to nod.

"Yeah and don't mention it Kiba, she's helped me more than most and just as much as Iruka despite the short time I've known her."

"Naruto, about your medic training, if you cannot use their jutsu, then how will you perform as a medic?" Shino asked, unfamiliar with the profession in full.

"Well just because I can't use the jutsu doesn't mean that's all there is to it. I can set bones from breaks, stitch wounds, identify poisons, create antidotes, diagnose ailments, illnesses and a bunch of other things that all medics need to do. Megumi-chan, the woman who did my evaluation, says that all med-nin need to know these things because most don't have the chakra to heal every wound and patient, so some they have to treat the old fashion way if their not serious. For me I'd function as front line first response and emergency aid, doing what I can with what I got until I can get a patient away from the fight to better care or somewhere I can conduct a more thorough treatment of the patient." He stated, now the three of them were looking at Naruto oddly. "What?"

"Ugh, not to be insulting, but there's some stuff in there you wouldn't have understood days ago." Kiba said and Naruto huffed.

"Iruka-sensei and Hana-chan have me doing a lot of studying and reading from a dictionary to help me prepare for my future education and training." He spoke with arms crossed.

"I gotcha, well that's not for me, I prefer to just keep training my body and my clan jutsu with Akamaru."

"I'm open to learning more jutsu to aid me in the use of my clan's bug based jutsu, though I do not believe myself appropriate for Medic training considering the nature of my current Hive." Shino spoke, as if to make a point a kikaichu ran across his face from the collar up into his hair. The others shivered slightly, yeah that wasn't creepy.

"W-well, I know m-my clans Juuken, though i-i-I'm not v-very good at it, but I know a f-few genjutsu and can m-make some creams and medicines from h-herbs." She stated and Naruto perked up on that.

"Really? Mind showing me some later?" He asked and she looked down, a slight blush crossing her face before she nodded.

"I'i'd like that N-naruto-k-kun." She stuttered out, pushing her pointer fingers together as she tried her best to respond evenly. Naruto gave her a bright smile that seemed to just shine. Kiba and shino looked to each other, making a few expressions and movements.

"Hinata, if I may make a suggestion? Why not Join Naruto here in learning Medics. Our team can use a certified medic and you're already knowledge to a degree of making medicines it seems. Between kiba and myself, a medic would help greatly, right there on the field with us." Shino stated, giving an honest opinion, from another angle.

"Hey yeah that's a good idea Shino. I know I get hurt often enough being a front line fighter not to mention training, so if I can fight and know I have someone who can patch me up, I can fight harder." He spoke, though only halfway getting Shino's intent. Though both boys got through to Hinata as she bowed her head.

"I...I-i'll think about it." She spoke softly, twiddling her fingers together.

"Just give it some thought. Though if you decide to do it, here." Naruto spoke, writing out the address, time to meet and people he met that are med-nin, Shou and Megumi. "Follow that address and those people helped me so far in introducing me to being a med-nin. Alright?" He spoke, handing her the paper which she tentatively took, though their fingers touched and she froze a moment before retracting her hand quickly with the note.

"I-i will." She gave a final head bow.

"Well that's good and all. So what's say we get some lunch huh?" Kiba spoke up, looking to the others.

"It is about that time for a meal, perhaps a lunch as a team?" He asked.

"That s-sounds good." She spoke, rising up with the others.

"Sweet, want to come with us Naruto? I doubt you want to spend mre time havng your eardrums busted by harpy 1 and harpy 2." He stated, and Naruto went to defend sakura, but a phantom pain in his ears stopped him before he could.

"I can eat." He said, while trying to think of a better solution to handle sakura's yelling problem.

"Cool, well come on, I know a great place that serves the best meat dishes cooked just right."

"The Akabeko?" He asked making Kiba trip slightly.

"You know it?" he asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Hana-chan picked up take out for us last night while she was running me through a lesson. Do all Inuzuka eat so much meat?" He asked and kiba nodded.

"We eat more than others, we have a protein heavy diet that we share with our partners." Kiba stated, scratching akamaru's head.

"Well lead on." Naruto spoke up, forgetting something very important as he walked with the group lead by kiba. Once there they all entered, however the waiter at front looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but he's not allowed on the premises." The waiter spoke, pointing right at Naruto. Naruto stiffened, then his eyes dulled and went a little downcast.

"What!? Why?" Kiba spoke up, confused about it. Shino let an eyebrow quirk above his glasses while Hinata looked nervous.

"For reasons you'd understand and agree to if you knew I'm sure. For now just know the owner does not allow him onto the property nor will not service him, as is our right as a privately owned establishment. You three we'll service gladly, just not him." The waiter stated while glaring at Naruto. Now the boy was hurt with the implication of the man's words about the three, naruto taking a few short steps back.

"What!? Aw come on that's bulls-"

"Kiba. It's fine. I probably just pranked them in the past and they just can't let go of it despite it being a long time ago. Enjoy your lunch alright? I'll just get me some ramen." He spoke, giving them a forced smile before making a hasty exit.

The man sneered, but turned to the three with a smile now. "Well now since he's gone, what can I do for you three?" He spoke cordial as ever. The three genin of team 8 were stunned. What just happened? However what they did know was that they didn't like what just happened.

"Well for starters you can take your-"

"No sir, I think we'll be on our way for now. Good Day." Shino spoke, interrupting Kiba before he could be crude, whilst pulling the Inuzuka boy away followed by Hinata.

"Oi, shino what gives!? I was just going to tell the bastard off!" Kiba shouted as they kept walking.

"Exactly. We do not need to cause a scene, especially when it might cause trouble for Naruto since he is the center of what happened." He stated, using logic to subdue the instinct driven genin. Kiba calmed down when he heard that, having not considered that.

"Oh...ugh, right. Thanks." He stated, getting a nod from the bug user. "Still though, the hell was that all about. Like hell that was because of a prank. Did you see how he reacted?" Kiba spoke up, having seen it clearly.

"Yes, though I confess I am just as confused as to why it happened, you are correct I assume in that it can not be due to a past prank. Something else is going on, and it appears Naruto is aware of it. Though if he was aware, why would he come?"

"Maybe he didn't know? He did say Hana picked up take out." Kiba reasoned, but looked back to hinata. "What do you think about this Hinata?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but I've seen this happen before." SHe spoke, now both boys were looking to her.

"Saw it during one of your stalkings of him?" Kiba teased.

"I-i-i d-don't-t s'stalk!?" She muttered with a bright crimson blush.

"Then what do you call following him and watching him from a distance? We call that stalking in hunting." Kiba pressed further. "It's obvious you like him hinata..well, obvious to everyone but him that is." He stated, making her turned a dark red.

"s-shino?" She asked quietly.

"I concur with Kiba, though his tact in stating it could use some work." The aburame agreed, making Hinata bury her face into her hands.

"Heh, whatever man. Anyway, what do you mean this has happened before?" He spoke, getting back to point. they waited a moment for Hinata to calm down, though she gave a dirty look at kiba who just smiled innocently.

"Well, I've s-seen him be denied a-access to shops before." She spoke, keeping her stutter under better control. "I was never able to f-f-find out why though. People mention it, but don't actually s-say anything about it."

"Most troubling. Seems there is a secret about naruto that makes people treat him differently, others seem to know it and yet we are unaware. Whatever it is, it causes damage to Naruto. It's actually discriminatory." Shino stated. "Perhaps we should investigate on our own why this is?" Shino offered.

"I'd say we do, maybe ask our folks what they know too. For now though let's find Naruto, I said let's have lunch together and that's what I intend on doing? You two?" He spoke up.

"I agree." Shino voiced, giving a nod.

"y-yes!" Hinata spoke with a bit of excitement, which kiba caught and smiled at her at. She caught his looked a blushed slightly.

"ANy idea where he is? He said something about ramen." He asked.

"If he's going out for r-ramen, then he'l be at Ichiraku's." Hinata statd.

"Lead the way since you're our naruto expert." Kiba motioned teasing her again. The girl blushed harder, hiding in her jacket, but stepped forward and started leading them.

"Still though, what secret about Naruto could there be to make people act like that?" Kiba muttered.

"I can't say, but whatever it is the man seemed to have a genuine dislike, if not hate for Naruto if his expressions were telling in anyway. For now I'd suggest not mentioning this to Naruto, given his reaction before." Shino supplied, making the dog user grumble a bit. They followed Hinata all the way to a ramen stand that seemed t be empty aside from one pair of feet seen below the banner.

They stepped in to see Naruto eating a bowl of ramen at a quite subdued pace, which hinata was aware of though the boys weren't. "So this is the Ramen joint you go to. Smells good." Kiba spoke up, making Naruto nearly jump in his seat.

He turned to look at them and was dazed a moment. "G-guys. what are you doing here? I thought you went out for lunch at the akabeko?" He asked.

"We did, but we went out for lunch as the four us, something I still intend to do. Where we eat isn't that big a deal right guys?"

"Indeed, It has been some time since I've had ramen so a good bowl will be a nice change of pace."

"Y-yes. Ramen does sound good right now." Hinata agreed with a quick answer, though seeing Shino and Kiba left a seat next to Naruto open, she shyly took that open seat sitting on his left, with kiba on his right.

"You three..." He mumbled, looking to them, before smiling softly. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem, now what's good on this menu?" He asked, making Naruto smile brighter as he started listing things off the menu.

Teuchi and Ayame smiled seeing naruto with others his own age now, including the infamous little hyuuga girl they've spotted numerous times before. While not ninja, Iruka had also made them aware of the damage done to Naruto since they were also people he trusted, having knowingly defended him before when a former customer smashed Naruto's head into a steaming bowl of ramen. Ayame cared for him while Teuchi ran the man out with one of his larger knives, displaying a little of his history before he became a ramen chef.

The four enjoyed their ramen together with light conversation, killing time before they finished. Naruto's mood was significantly lifted thanks to them and his comfort food, so a smiling naruto was seen walking back into the Academy with team 8. Some of the others were still out, including naruto's own team.

"So let me get this straight, right from the horses mouth. In broad daylight wearing kill me orange you painted the hokage monument, a mountain, overlooking a village full of ninja, with not a soul noticing before you started banging paint cans together to get peoples attention. Then you proceeded to outrun a group of jonin and anbu all around the village, until you lost them and was caught by Iruka sensei. That right?" Kiba asked the whiskered blonde.

"Yep, not my most complicated prank, but my biggest and most daring by far." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ya know, if I hadn't seen the aftermath or heard Iruka, I'd call you liar." Kiba stated, making naruto chuckle.

"Still though that is impressive Naruto, not just from how you and others view it however." Shino spoke, getting both hyper sensitive boys attention.

"How so?" Kiba asked.

"Well think for a moment if you will. Instead of paint, explosive notes and no noise to draw attention. Were you an enemy ninja you'd have dealt a major blow to Konoha as a whole dealing massive damage and loss of life with your act, all the while you'd have been very likely to escape unimpeded since ninja would have died in the resulting avalanche you caused or those rushing as emergency services, while like iruka would have been securing the academy and students. Think of your pranks as real life shinobi situations and you'll see you have a talent for infiltration, trap making, stealth, evasion, and various other fields we are supposed to profess as shinobi, yet some do not. And here you are, able to do as you did, with the odds against you in your biggest prank, and succeed. Were you an enemy of Konoha, konoha would not survive you I think." Shino pointed out, making the three around him freeze and really think about what he just said.

It was a long silence as they all thought about that. "Well...damn. How about that... and you pulled how many pranks where you broke into places?" He asked.

"Yeah..not going to incriminate myself." He spoke, looking to the side while Kiba grinned. Though now this had Naruto thinking. Could he really have done so much damage so easily? Rethinking everything over about that prank, he found that he really could have. That realization came with widened eyes as it hit him like a ton of bricks. "I think I know something else I need to work on now." He spoke, making team 8 nod.

"I should hope so. That's a set of skills that would be sadly wasted were they not utilized considering their effectiveness and personal cost to you. You would incur less risk upon yourself and your team by utilizing such skills."

"Can't wait to see what you do with it. how about-" Kiba was cut off with a ringing of a bell, signalling the end of lunch. "Damn, guess we better sit and wait for our Sensei to show up. Still feel like sitting with us?" He asked getting a smile and nod from Naruto. They took their seats and kept talking for a bit. Naruto was fast enjoying talking with them.

"Team 8?" A feminine voice called and they all turned to see a woman with untamed raven hair and crimson eyes with a unique garb looking to them. "Follow me." She spoke, the three getting up.

"Well see you guys later, let me know how it goes." Naruto called out, getting a few replies from the three before they left. Sighing, he watched as another man came in. Remembering that Asuma sarutobi was a wind user, he waved the man over a bit once he came in to collect his team.

"Your a wind user right?" He asked, looking up at the man.

"Yes that's right. Though where did you hear that?" He asked, now perplexed by the genin hopeful in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei, I was talking with him about my affinity when I tested it. I'm wind natured too so I was wondering if you had any tips on chakra control." He spoke, and Now asuma could see what this was about.

"Wind huh, good to see another wind type in konoha. Your sensei is kakashi right?" He asked, seeing as his team was the only one left now, though the other members were on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, and Iruka sensei says it's going to be a long wait."

"Yeah you got my sympathies there. Can't do anything now but I'll pass along some help later. Sound good?" He spoke, getting a nod from the boy. "Alright then, I'll see you some other time kid." He spoke, leaving with his team.

Naruto sighed and looked to Sakura and sasuke, now alone with them. Sakura wouldn't be bad at all if her voice wasn't so loud now. Sasuke on the other hand... bad anyway you looked at it. But Like Iruka said they're supposed to be a team and now it was just them, so guess he better make an effort.

Getting up, he walked over to them and took a seat in the same row. "Best get settled in. I heard our sensei is constantly late to everything by 2 to 3 hours."

"Now why would a Jonin be late Naruto!" She spoke. "They're jonin for a reason, they won't be late." She screeched, though just a bit. However it still rung like nails on a chalkboard.

"That's just what I heard from Iruka sensei and Asuma sensei. But fine, do what you want." He spoke, taking out one of his medical books from a storage seal in his pouch.

"What were you speaking with the Jonin about?" Sasuke inquired.

"And what are you reading anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Just asking for pointers since Asuma-sensei and I have something in common. As for my book." He closed it and extended it to sakura who looked at it.

"Introductory to medicine as a field medic and combatant by Tsunade Senju. Huh!?" Now she was shocked. "Why the hell are you reading this?" She asked.

"Well because I'm studying to be a medic that's why. Someone I knew got hurt on the mission that got me promoted, I don't want that to happen again so I'm doing something about it." He stated, opening the book to start reading again. Sakura couldn't believe it, while Sasuke was frowning at Naruto's earlier answer.

"But why a medic? I thought you were going to be Hokage and all that nonsense." Sakura stated, now just plain curious. This wasn't one of his tricks right? Something was different about Naruto.

"...I was. But I'm not so sure anymore." He admitted, looking to them from his book as he answered before he returned to reading. He then made it clear he wasn't talking anymore as he got up and sat a row over, not wanting to talk about that. Sakura and sasuke looked at one another, confused on just what was happening with Naruto. This wasn't the naruto they recognized. However Sakura blew it off and started talking to sasuke again, who promptly ignored her, however he kept an eye on Naruto now, wondering what had changed.

Just as Naruto was told and said, it was taking a long time for their sensei to get there. And hour in already and still no sign, Naruto was still reading, having only gone to get a bottle of water, sakura gave up on trying to talk to sasuke, figuring he might not be in the mood or something, and sasuke was thankful for the peace and quiet now. Sakura though could now only quietly focus on either sasuke or naruto, and honestly Naruto was the bigger curiosity right now.

So, she got up and walked over to naruto. "Hey Naruto, can I talk to you?" She asked, looking to the dark garbed teen. He looked up from his book, setting a bookmark in it as she sat up and closed it.

"Sure, what's sup?" He asked, looking to her.

"Well, I was wondering, why did you yell at me earlier?" She asked, deciding to get her still biggest confusion off the plate. She'd never have thought Naruto would do that, ever.

Hearing that, Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Oh that, sorry about that, I didn't mean to. But at the time I just couldn't focus at all and just reacted." He spoke.

"oookay...but why did you do it?" She asked, still looking for that answer.

"Oh, because you hurt my ears." He spoke rather bluntly. Now she had an eyebrow twitching thinking this was a harpy comment seeing as how he wouldn't be the first if it were.

"Mind explaining that to me then?" She spoke, sweetly.

"Well sure. Couple days ago something happened that enhanced all my senses. Sight, sound, touch, taste, smell, everything's now way too intense and vivid. It hurt and I panicked like hell when it first happened, I didn't know what was going on, but now I've gotten some help on dealing with it. But anything excessively intense like loud yelling actually hurts now till I adjust." He stated.

"Really?" She asked, somewhere between curious and disbelieving.

"Really. I can tell you now that the jumpsuit I used to wear was two different shades of orange. You use a strawberry scented hair product, while you wear a very light perfume" he took a whiff of the air. "Something like a fruit, though I can't be sure which yet, I don't know that particular fruit. You also wear the faintest touch of pink lip gloss, not enough to stick out, but enough to touch up your lips and still be natural looking. Judging by smell again I think you had a simple lunch of rice balls and salad." He stated, looking to her. "So how much did I get right?"

Sakura was frozen stiff... she hadn't expected that at all, nor for him to start listing things he detected about her right to her face. She nervously rubbing a hand through her hair. "That's...amazing. You got it all right...it's white plum by the way. The perfume." She stated, before looking at him. "So wait, your saying that when I was yelling before, I actually did hurt your ears?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can numb my senses a bit but not all the time or by a lot, otherwise I'll miss things and that'll make the point of adjusting to my new senses pointless if I numb them down to normal levels." He told her. He waited for a reply, but saw her look down. "Sakura-chan?"

"...I'm sorry. I didn't know that actually did hurt you. I-...I'll try to be better from now on about that, okay?" She spoke, looking at Naruto. Despite how she acted around him before, when he wasn't annoying her, like now, he was alright, so she was bothered that she actually did hurt him like that.

Naruto blinked owlishly a moment before he smiled at her. "Thank you Sakura-chan. That'll help a lot." He told her, glad she was talking to him.

"So...what happened?" He looked to her confused. "Whatever happened that caused your senses to enhance. what happened?"

"Oh...well, if it's alright with you. I'd rather not talk about it." He stated, unknowingly having sasuke's attention as well.

"Why's that?" She asked, still curious. Naruto licked his lips, nervous, but he needed to give an answer.

"Somethings happened that were...painful, and I just don't want to talk about it." He told her, hoping she dropped it.

"Okay. Well then how about who helped you get new clothes?" She asked, fishing for information.

"That was KIba's sister, Hana-chan. She's the one helping me with my senses since all inuzuka have enhanced senses and about medics too. She's a licensed med-nin so she's been a great help."

"So that's why Kiba was up in your face."

"Yeah, but he was just being a protective brother, we're cool now."

"So I saw from how you were acting together. Well she made good choices in your clothes. Though what's with all the extra gear?" She asked.

"Stuff I'll need as a medic, best to get used to carrying it now rather than later. Plus some other surprises. Even got me a knife I plan on learning how to use better." He spoke, showing her some of what he got.

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What are you looking to improve on or learn as a ninja?" He asked her and she had a stupefied expression. "You do plan on becoming stronger, getting higher ranks and learning new stuff right?" He asked her.

"Er, yeah, of course. I just haven't decided yet." She stated. covering up her blunder.

"Well any ideas? I remember you did pretty good in genjutsu right?" He spoke and she nodded, getting her composure back.

"Yes, Iruka sensei said it was because of my good chakra control." She stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah that's the one area I suck the worse at is my chakra control, though that isn't my fault, as I've been told now that we've done some test." He stated.

"How's that?"

"Well I have massive chakra reserves, which is one thing, another is that I have a wind affinity, like how sasuke has a fire affinity. Wind types are said to have the hardest time with learning chakra control because of the nature of wind. You can't control or create wind. On that point you're probably earth or water nature considering your good chakra control since they are stable affinities." He told her and now she had a dazed expression.

"What's an affinity then?" She asked.

"Well from what I was told, affinity mean the nature element your naturally aligned with for jutsu, like sasuke is naturally aligned with fire, and I'm with wind. Fire jutsu will be easier for him to learn and more powerful than if I were to try it. Turn it around, and I'd have it easier in learning wind jutsu and they'd be stronger than if sasuke tried to learn them." He explained from all he remembered and read on.

"Oh okay. There a way we can learn my affinity then?"

"Sure, though we'd have to ask our sensei probably. You need a special paper that reacts to your chakra that tells you your affinity. Though like I said, with your got chakra control you're likely earth or water natured. Which speaking of, you need good control to begin with to learn medical ninjutsu."

"...wait. I thought you said you have bad chakra control?" She asked.

"I do, that's why I won't be learning medical ninjutsu, but the non jutsu stuff, like how to set bones, stitch up wounds and that sort of thing. I might not be able to learn everything like I wanted to, but it's still useful and helps. Knowing how to stave off a poison till we can get proper treatment or set a broken leg properly so we can escape enemy ninja faster than on a unset broken leg can make all the difference as I'm learning." He told her, and now she really considered that.

"I see your point. So you think I'd be a good med-nin or genjutsu user thanks to my chakra control?"

"Pretty much. Both are good support roles that have a lot of uses, not just in combat but outside of it. Like med-nin have their own taijutsu stuff that centers around evasion rather than just rushing in, you wait till you can do the most damage and strike hard, or set them up so your team can make the strike for you. I'm the type to fight so I'd be the one hitting to. Where as with genjutsu, you can control what your opponent does, like fool them into thinking one thing with an illusion, and get them to walk into a trap or ambush you have in waiting. Not to mention as a med-nin you heal people but you also become familiar with poisons while with genjutsu, I'd imagine is good for interrogation." He spoke off the top of his head, the effort of the last three days really showing through now.

"Huh, I didn't think about that. I'll give it some thought Naruto. So we're okay now?" She asked, looking to Naruto.

"Yep. No issues here."

"Thanks...so, what else is new about you?" She asked, deciding to try and fish for more information. Naruto and Sakura kept talking, sakura actually enjoying having a conversation with him. Sasuke just kept to himself, though even he was confused. Now sakura was talking more with Naruto? The hell was going on?

Some time later the door opened and in walked a man with gravity defying silver hair and his headband covering his left eye. He looked around to the three in the room seeing that nothing happened like he expected it to. "Hmm, my first impression of you three is...your not anything special. Meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes." He spoke then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The three genin blinked, wondering just what that was all about. "That's our sensei? But he was so..."

"dull, lame, aloof, rude, uninterested?" Naruto supplied.

"...sure."

"Which one?"

"All of them." Sakura giggled out while naruto laughed. Sasuke scoffed and got up, leaving fr the roof while Sakura and Naruto also got up, following him up to the rooftop.

Once there they each took a seat on the benches around their sensei. "Alright, let's start off with introductions. Name, Likes, dislikes Hobbies, dreams for the future. Let's start with you then doom and gloom." Kakashi spoke, making nicknames for them already.

Sasuke glared a moment before he spoke. "My name is sasuke uchiha. I don't have many likes but a great many dislikes. My hobbie is to train to get stronger. As for dreams of the future, it's more of a goal, as I seek to kill a certain man." He stated, making his desire known plainly to anyone who knew of the uchiha massacre.

"Hmm, well your next bubblegum."

"Grrr... My name is Sakura Haruno-" and what followed was a string of giggles in between each of the criteria.

"And dislikes?" Kakashi asked boredly, thinking this fangril was going to be a headache.

"Ino-pig and na-.." a quick glance to her left. "Nothing else. " She corrected quickly. Kakashi caught that, lookng over to naruto while naruto caught it but didn't understand.

'interesting.' Kakashi thought. "And you sunshine and rain clouds?" He asked.

Naruto blinked before looking down at his clothes and then to kakashi. "Sure, whatever you want cyclops." He shot back. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, My friends and special people, plants and Pranks. I dislike people who judge others unfairly, the three minute wait for ramen, failed pranks and people who hurt my friends. My hobbies include training, pranks and now learning new things. As for dreams for the future..." He thought back to what Konohamaru told him, but there was something else, something he could confidently say he wanted. "To become a powerful ninja and, have a big family." He spoke, a small smile on his face, since that was one dream he could say he definitely wanted and hadn't changed.

'Hmm, so it's like what Iruka said, Mizuki did do damage to him. We'll have to see how much overtime.' He thought to himself.

"And what about you sensei?" Sakura said,

"Me? Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes, and many hobbies. dreams for the future...mmm, I don't feel like telling you that." All three of the genin deadpanned at their sensei. "Well anyway, tomorrow we're going to have a survival exercise."

"Huh? what a survival exercise sensei, I thought we had those at the academy already?" Sakura asked, though now naruto was looking at the man warily. Mizuki had said the same thing before, and on those survival exercises headed by mizuki he got hurt. He thought it was coincidence before but now he knew better.

"Well you see, this is my test to show me what kind of shinobi you really are. Now show up at training ground seven, 7 am tomorrow and don't eat unless you want to throw up." The man finished before he then vanished again in a swirl of leaves.

The three genin were left there to wonder about this test. "Yeah, not happening. I'm still going to eat and chances are he'll show up at 10 am." Naruto spoke as he stood up.

"But sensei said not to eat." Sakura argued.

"No he said not to eat if you don't want to throw up. Personally I'm not going to head into a survival exercise not knowing what I'm doing on an empty stomach. If you throw up, fine you throw up, but at least you have energy to work on instead of nothing at all." Naruto reasoned, and sakura had to think before she had to agree. "So a high energy dinner and breakfast for me. Iruka sensei didn't mention a survival exercise for a team test, I thought we'd have a mission or something." He concluded.

"Iruka sensei told you about this?" Sakura asked, sasuke though was listening quietly.

"Well yeah, but only after megumi-chan at the med-nin building told me about it. all the sensei have some kind of team test for their team to see how we operate as a team and judge what to do with us from there, like how to train us, missions like that. I know after that I have to go see Megumi-chan again to set up my training schedule as a med-nin." He spoke, recalling from memory what Iruka sensei said.

"Oh okay, that makes more sense I guess." Sakura spoke, looking over to sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"Hn, just so long as you two don't get in my way, we'll be fine." He stated before walking off, leaving both of them alone.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "Working on a team with him is going to be hard." He muttered, thinking rationally about it. "Well, do what we can. Well I guess I'll see you there tomorrow Sakura-chan. See ya."

"Oh, yeah, see you later Naruto." She spoke, making her own way down the stairs. She hadn't expected that answer from sasuke, and now she was a bit depressed over it. Naruto watched her walk away and he just sat back down on the bench, thinking about tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is going to suck isn't it?" He asked no one aloud, but got an answer in the way of a bird dropping landing right in front of him on the floor. "That's what I thought." Getting up, he made his own way down now as he circled through the stair cases, Coming down to the main areas, he stopped in by the classroom to find iruka there.

"Finished with the meet and greet already?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, not really what I was expecting."

"Did you activate your takegan?" He asked and Naruto froze. "You didn't did you?" He asked and he shook his head. "Naruto, that's an invaluable tool, you have to remember to use it otherwise it has no value. From what we know you can learn what people's general intentions are towards you just by using it. Do you have any idea how beneficial just knowing that can be?" He asked and Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry sensei, I'll be sure to remember to use it tomorrow for the team test." He spoke.

"Be sure that you do. Though that does bring up a point. Your sensei will need to know about your abilities, especially the takegan. It can be very useful to make the success of a mission that much higher and he'll know what he has to work with before a mission starts so he can assign out jobs properly. In some cases having the right man at the right place can save lives. I'm not asking you to do it immediately, just before it matters alright?" He spoke.

Naruto looked side to side a moment, before he gave a hesitant nod. "i-...I well, Iruka sensei. I'll tell him about the Takegan." He spoke, taking a calming breath.

"What about a Takegan now?" Asked a familiar though female voice. Naruto froze up before turning around to see Hana standing there with her boys.

"Hana-chan! I thought you had a shift today?" Naruto asked.

"I do, or did rather but not much point when there's no patients at the vet nor none scheduled. So I got a free day. Now what's this about a Takegan? Hawk eye is it? Sounds like a dojutsu by that name."

"Er, well that's ugh..." Naruto stumbled with his words, looking away. Iruka was going him a shrug, no idea how to get out of this one. Naruto whined a moment, before looking back to Hana who was looking at him waiting for an answer. "That's because it is." He relented.

"Hmm, you have a dojutsu...I'm guessing that's what changed to enhance your senses then?" She asked, getting a nod. "I'm guessing there's more behind this then I'm being told isn't there?" She asked, looking to Iruka.

"Well, that's not really my place to-"

"She already knows that I know Iruka-sensei...I think we can tell her. I trust her." Naruto spoke, a,bit defeated, but hopeful. Iruka stared at naruto a moment, really taking in what he just said before smiling. This was progress. Looking back up to Hana, he nodded.

"Since you're a chunin, you're aware of what happened three nights ago after the genin exams right?" he asked.

"Well yeah. Naruto ran off with the forbidden scroll, while Mizuki turned traitor. What about it?" She asked, keeping the fact she knows a secret.

"Well the stories are connected actually. Here's the full story." Iruka spoke, and now for the first time telling the full story with Naruto's knowledge. While it might not be the best telling it to others without Naruto's knowledge, considering the damage mizuki did, he only told those that needed to know the hokage, inoichi, the ichiraku's who cared for naruto, Kakashi as his sensei, and Hana, who was his kind of mentor in senses and medics, and a good female influence that was also a kunoichi. Except now she was getting the complete story, every last detail including the takegan.

When it was finished and Iruka explained all they knew about the Takegan so far, she without warning came over and hugged naruto, something that he still wasn't expecting, but unlike last time, he relaxed into the hug, enjoying the warmth and closure it gave. She didn't even say anything, not that she needed to. The hug felt...something he honestly couldn't describe. She held him for a long while before loosening her grip on him, letting him go.

"Your not a monster nor a demon Naruto. Your you, a hyperactive ball of energy, ramen, pranks and someone that cares for others. That's Naruto Uzumaki that I'm coming to know and I want to know more about who he is, alright?" She spoke, looking at him with her head bowed slightly.

"Yes!" He called out, showing her his brightest true smile he could, fighting off tears again for a second time now that someone's completely acknowledged him. This feeling, all these feelings were just so new, he didn't know how to take them as he held his hands together.

"Good." She spoke, giving him one last hug before letting him go. "Now, let's talk about this dojutsu. From what we know it's not all that effective in combat, but it has enormous versatile uses outside of combat. I would train and use it as often as possible were I you Naruto-kun. If it has no negative side effects for use that is."

"None that we know of yet." Iruka said.

"Then keep it active I'd say unless it becomes distracting or bothersome. Now I believe we have some training to get onto right?" She asked, getting a nod from both males. They made their preparations and got to work. While they trained, naruto and hana talked plenty, Naruto going into detail about his day with kiba and his team, though left out the bit o the akabeko. Meanwhile Iruka and naruto clones went on with their work, one group scouring the library for anything taijutsu they could find.

"What about this sensei?" Naruto asked, showing a manual he pulled. Handing the book over to the Iruka clone, he thought on it.

"The intersection method? Not really a taijutsu style Naruto." He commented, flipping it open to look at the overview. However reading it he found it was quite interesting. "Hmm, receiving the opponents attack to deliver one of your own...that basic theory is sound, easy enough to combine with what you're already learning and room enough to pair with another style still. Alright, I believe we can work this in, but I still want a proper taijutsu style of your own, hear me?" He asked.

"Yes sensei." The clones all spoke at once. "Hey wait, what's your style sensei?" One of the clones asked.

"I practice my father's style, it's a high speed striking style, how do you think I moved so fast to take that shuriken? Or catch you every time you get in trouble." He stated, making naruto think.

"Well cant you just start training me in that until we find a style of my own? We're almost done touching up on academy style anyway." One of the other clones suggested.

"Hmm, I suppose we could do that, it's not really a family style just something my father put together that works. Alright, we'll just arrange to talk to that specialist I mentioned earlier, he'll likely have a better idea for a style to fit you anyway." He stated and they went back to the dojo to work on his form and incorporating the new elements. one of the other things they worked on was use of his new knife, the Karambit, which they had to work out how to use in some maneuvers.

The rest of the day was spent in heavy training and learning, hana didn't take it easy on him as she pushed him in his sensory adjustment and focus, along with drilling him in his current knowledge of medics. They did hourly dispelling of all the clones to rack up experience and start fresh with new clones, which was having a startling effect on quickly amassing knowledge, though the comprehension still needed work.

"Hey Naruto, have you ever stayed transformed as a Girl with that jutsu of yours? Like a long time?" Hana asked, now curious as a female if he had. She knew it was real, but she wondered what all he'd done as a female if anything.

"No, why?" He asked.

"Well you know the female body is different, but it's not just looks, everything's different, sensations, experiences, how we feel certain things, like emotions, pain...pleasure." She lead off with that one.

"Pleasure? What do you mean?" He asked, naive as could be. Hana looked at him a moment, then really looked at him before her eyes widened.

"Iruka, can the originals come over here please. All clones dispel." She called out, needing to see this for herself. It took a minute, but all the clones were dispelled, everything put away and now the originals were all that was left. "Now Naruto, I have some questions that I want you to answer honestly with me okay, no matter what you feel about them alright?" she asked, getting a confused nod.

"Alright, now Iruka, the academy has a general health and gender education class right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was last year and this year, beginner and advanced respectively for all they needed to know. Why?" He asked, not really getting it.

"Alright, Naruto, did you ever participate in these classes?" She asked.

"Health and gender, last year and this year?" He asked, getting a nod. "The teachers said I didn't need those classes and was free to go when they started. Why?" He asked, not really getting it. However the blanched and stunned expressions on their faces had him worried. "What? I thought I had all I needed to know, I mean I heal fast so I didn't need health and I already know all I need to know about being a boy!" He spoke, starting to panic as their expressions didn't change.

"I ugh...I think I can leave this in the capable hands of the on site medical professional!" Iruka spoke and tried to turn and run, only for hana to grab his collar and hold him still while the Haimaru triplets growled at the man. The Kaihen'd naruto dog clone looked up at him and whined, but naruto just shrugged, scratching the head of dog clone since he was just as confused.

"Oh no you don't! You're his older brother figure so you're going to help explain it. This is something he'll have to learn anyway as a medic but I'd rather he'd learn it right and before it's asked in classroom!" She called him out, sitting him down into a chair where he was circled by the growling huskies. He was sweating, though whether for the dogs or what was about to happen, Hana didn't care.

"There's something else I was supposed to learn? Another thing?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Yes Naruto. and this one is very important, as a person and as a medic." She said, taking a seat and motioning for Naruto to do the same. She made a shadow clone, something Naruto offered and she accepted to learn, to go get them all food as this was going to b a long talk. The shutters and blinds were closed and the door was locked. Food was brought and ate before they started talking.

"Now naruto, what all d you now about the differences between a man and a woman." She inquired, ready to do this.

"Well..." and what followed was a very long talk, embarrassing for both males, though naruto had a given excuse, Iruka was just apparently bashful as is. Explained his level perversion to be honest, an honest pervert, not a closet pervert. Though after a while, Hana released Iruka to go on home, she'd handle the rest, Iruka not missing the chance to leave the uncomfortable talk and be on his way. Hana directed Naruto to go to his place, whee they did with a very flustered naruto, but once they arrived, she contined on with the lesson like they never stopped.

"Now Naruto, with what you know about the difference between men and women, do you have a problem spending time as a woman?" She asked, rather directly.

"W'-w-what? No! But that's just I!?" He stopped as he realized now some of the things he did before. "By Kami, I did all that and I-!?" He blushed so damn hard now that he might have combined Maroon and Merlot for a new shade of impossibly dark red. Hana for her part was now watching amused, watching Naruto's expressions change so rapidly as he remembered everything with new knowledge.

"Naruto? a simple yes or no will be okay. Do you have problem spending time as a girl?" She asked.

"N-n-no." He stuttered, looking away a bit. "I mean, it's different now, yeah but that's not bad." He spoke, embarrassed over the whole ordeal.

"Good, now make a clone for me and Orioke it. I want to run a few tests before we go any further." She spoke, and Naruto did as instructed, but the orioke Clone came out wearing clothes, much to Nauto's relief. "I thought the Orioke was nude, Now come on, do it right." Relief that was crushed ruthlessly. The clone whined, but a glare from Hana stopped that and the clone stripped nude.

"Alright, now just hold still." She spoke, performing a few hand seals, forming a green glow around her hand before running it over the clone's body. The clone looked uncomfortable and blushing, while Naruto averted his eyes, but couldn't help the occasional glance. Sure he'd seen it hundreds of times, other women too, but now that he knew what those urges to see the nude female body were and what that meant, embarrassment caught up to him quick. "As much a girl as I am. The real thing." Hana concluded, ending the jutsu.

"So I can go now?" The clone asked.

"No, I just confirmed you were real, now I need to do an examination. Since this is pretty much your default female form naruto, it's locked in your head to be this form as a female I bet, so I'm doing an examination to ensure there's no abnormalities. With the Kaihen being as real as can be to the genuine article, you don't need the trouble a undiscovered defect might have later. So better to get this out of the way." She spoke, directing the female clone to the bed where she proceeded with the examination. Naruto was glad he wasn't having to look directly.

"Naruto." Fuck... "Come here please, your clone will suffice as a real analog for you to see all this in person and get used to seeing it. This way you won't be a blushing stuttering mess like the other trainees in the med-nin class when this comes up." She explained and Naruto groaned, but complied. His face remained a shade of red as he watched and was directed to what was what, all the while the clone kept her face looking anywhere but them, but all the touching was having a serious effect on her, something hana already knew would happen, but didn't mention quite yet.

"Everything looks healthy. For female you that is. Though did you ever have an examination where a doctor checked you? Like we did with her just now?" She asked. Naruto hesitantly shook his head. "I see, well no better time than the present."

"What!?" He and the female clone called out.

"Naruto, I just examined female you. If you can handle that then you can handle a boy's examination. I'm a doctor, I'll just be checking to make sure your healthy and nothing's wrong, alright. Besides would you rather it be me or someone you don't even know when it comes up during training?" She asked, giving Naruto his options.

Naruto was really torn, but thinking that he might have to do this with a stranger, someone he didn't trust...despite how embarrassing this was, he nodded and started to undress. "Good, after we're done here I'll be making a official report for your health file so that it's on record and won't be needed to be done again until the next scheduled time for it, which I should be able to do that one too." She told him, making him relax just slightly.

He finally stripped out of his clothes, bare as day as he was born, though given what they just talked about and the 'examination' certain reactions have taken place. Hana looked him up and down. "Everything looks alright at first glance. Now up here so we can continue. Naruko, same deal as with naruto, observe so you can learn this properly." What followed was a similar examination, but now with Hana and his own female clone's eyes on him, and to be honest, it seemed to make it even more stimulus. "Well you'll make some girl very happy. Wonder if that's because of the healing factor you have." She mentioned, making Naruto blush.

"Can we please not talk about that while your staring at it." He pleaded.

"Well why not, it's relevant, one of the questions is are you sexually active and they'll want details to record for future records in case something happens like an STD or something." She warned him. "Besides, nothing wrong with being active, you're old enough now, especially with that headband. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to love. That headband means you have special privileges, like the age limit civilians have doesn't apply to you since your taking a risk with your life as a active duty ninja. remember that Naruto, just be safe about it, alright?"

"Y-yeah...just why did we both have to be naked for this one?" He asked, looking to his clone who was still affected, but a lot calmer now. Hana looked to the clone and shrugged.

"Didn't cross my mind to tell her to get dressed." She said, and the clone looked at her evilly. She smirked slightly, getting one on the prankster. The clone huffed before she dispelled, however the clone and original didn't account for the memory and experience gain, thus Naruto got the female experience now layered on top of the male experience, having a powerful reaction as he looked at hana. "And now you'e aware of the differences between male and female excitement and how it affects the body." She spoke.

"y-y-you planned this?" He spoke with shuddering breathes as his body trembled.

"A little bit. This will be a good experience for you I think, not just that but experiencing all that as male and female is someone no one can claim, not even iruka who knows the Kaihen, I don't think he could ever do a girl transformation like you can because of how dead set he is with a masculine mind. You however are flexible and can learn. So use this opportunity and do just that." She spoke, smiling as she made her way to the front door, leaving naruto to his own devices before he could protest.

Naruto was left there trembling on his own bed, hyper sensitive and excited. "Hana's a pervert too...who the hell corrupted her!?" He called out.

[Dango shop]

Across the village a certain purple haired special jonin sneezed into her red bean soup, drenching her face and hair in the liquid. She blinked a few times before she growled and licked what she could to not waste it, like hell she'd lose to the powers of the universe!

[Naruto's apartment]

Back at naruto's apartment, he was still struggling with everything that happened that night, before he decided to hell with it. Thus what followed for naruto was something he'd never forget.

[With Hana]

Hana was making her way home, or second home rather as she thought about what she just did. "Maybe a little mean, but this'll be good for him. First time doing anything should be simple which he'll follow up with experimenting soon enough...wonder when he'll get the idea to use clones and Kaihen though?" She thought aloud. "Maybe I hould get him to teach me Kaihen too." She smirked with a giggle, thinking of the possibilities. Sure as a boy naruto had her utmost respect now for not being afraid to experience things as a girl, though she wondered if the kaihen could experience everything a girl does. according to her diagnostic jutsu he should with kaihen, but that would have to wait till it actually happens.

That line of thought turned to what his future might be. In truth his love life looked good, if potential lovers could see past the kyubi, and if they could then they were likely keepers for sure. Keepers who would be well satisfied, if he experimented like she thought he will. Although she made a thought to wake naruto up tomorrow morning to make sure he gets up in case he goes overboard tonight.

She used a scent neutralizer to cleanse herself of naruto's scent, which was full of arousal and male/female pheromones, she didn't need that walking into the inuzuka compound. Walking past the gates, she made her way back to her family home where she was invited for dinner tonight, oddlyit was kiba asking for a family dinner, s she suspected something was up, he never called for family dinner himself.

"Mom? Little bro? I'm home." Hana called out, the haimaru triplets filing in as she stripped off her sandals before heading inside.

"Hey sis. Your just in time, foods done." Kiba called and Hana smiled. She came to the dining room where she took a sat with the rest of her small family, dogs included who they fed portions off their plates first. After that, they looked to each other before Mother and Daughter focused on Kiba.

"Alright pup, what's this about. I know you didn't ask for a amily dinner just to spend time with us, though I'll admit this is nice to have again, too long since the last one." Tsume spoke, looking to her son as she knew better. Kiba didn't even bother to hide it as he nodded.

"There's something I want to ask about. Something happened today that just pissed me off and it hurt one of my friends, but I can't figure out why it happened." He started. Tsume and Hana looked at him curiously.

"Well what happened?" Tsume asked.

"Well it started with when I got to the academy." He stated, going on to recount what happened, between him and naruto, even naruto chucking a kunai at the punk and what that punk said to earn that from Naruto. Hana as surprised by that, she'd have to thank Naruto for that later. Kiba continued on, talking about Naruto training with hana, even his yelling at sakura, talking with him, then going out for lunch.

Describing the incident at the Akabeko make Hana and tsume both growl, they didn't appreciate such discrimination since they often faced some of it themselves given their feral qualities, much like the aburame for their hosting bugs in their bodies, they were different from normal people. But kiba expressed he didn't know why it happened, or Naruto's reaction, and relayed what his team talked about, though left out they decided to investigate on their own.

He finished with telling them they found naruto and had lunch with him at Ichiraku's and talking on their way back t the academy, even shino's little comment on Naruto's prank which got the older inuzuka women thinking similarly and both paled at the implications. Naruto had the capacity to do monumental damage if he really wanted to, for him it'd be terribly simple.

Hana looked to her mother though when kiba brought it back to Naruto's mistreatment, both knowing the secret and trying to figure out a way to tell kiba enough without breaking that law. "Well, it's true that I'm training him to adjust to his new senses and medics. In fact I just finished a very important anatomy lesson which as neglected in his prior education." Hana remarked, though made a subtle hand gesture under the table only Tsume saw and she held back a snicker. She was getting details from that later.

"Yeah he said you were teaching him." He said off hand. "But still, I can't understand why though. That smile naruto gave was forced and his reason was complete bullshit. No one acts like because of a prank, and he booked it like a pack of rabid hounds were at his heels. I was hoping either of you might know why." He asked, looking to his mother and sister.

There was a silence as they both looked to each other. They had promised not to lie to each other where they could. Accordingly, the law prevented them from revealing what was going on, but they could allude and reference the law. "We do know what's going on and it's utter bullshit why it's happening. As for telling you though Kiba, we can't." Tsume stated.

"What!? why?" He asked, looking to his mother, but then his sister spoke.

"Because we already knew about it to begin with. Well, Mom did, I found out other ways, then she talked to me about it. But it's not our secret to tell, its naruto's...or the hokage, unless you find out about it on your own. It's a law that prevents us from actually speaking about it, but it was made for Naruto's benefit...or that was the idea anyway, though little good it's done for him." Hana spoke, sitting back.

"Hana!" Tsume called.

"I know mom I know. But suffice to say, the other adults of the village know and those that can't see pat their own idiocy act like that. Wehn I took naruto-kun shopping for new clothes and gear we spent an hour in the market trying one shop after another with the same results as you Kiba at the akabeko until we found the wolf claw." She stated.

"So that's why you spread the news to start shopping there among the clan." Kiba realized and Hana nodded.

"That's right, Naruto faces the worst discrimination this village has to offer, more than we'll ever understand, or even the aburame. Tell me, what all do you actually know about Naruto?" She asked, leaning forward to look at him.

"Well, he's a prankster for starters, loud, or used to be. boastful about being hokage-" he stopped thinking on that point. "He went the entire day without once saying he was going to be hokage...that wasn't Naruto." He muttered, akamaru yipping in agreement.

"That's because three days ago something happened, someone hurt him, badly, enough to change him and make him doubt everything he knows. He found out his secret, and right now he has no idea who to trust and who his friends are. What you did today for Naruto helped him a lot, but that's all I can say. Any further and I'll probably end up breaking the law. Just keep your ears open and you might learn what it is like I did. If you do, come to us first and we'll talk about it, alright?" She asked, trying to hedge the bets in Naruto's favor for a friend his age that knows, someone he can pen up with, a guy friend or best bud even. Kami knows he likely wasn't going to find that in Sasuke.

"Alright, I will sis. Just what kind of crazy secret is surrounding you naruto." He muttered rhetorically before he sighed. "Anyway, what was this anatomy lesson you taught him anyway sis?" He asked, making hana smirk.

"Secret, but suffice to say, I pranked a prankster." She snickered as she took a drink of her tea. Kiba laughed a bit at that thought.

"You know he's going to come back for revenge right? All my time in the academy when someone tried to prank him he returned it tenfold." He pointed out making hana choke on her tea. Tsume was laughing since she had an idea of what it was about while Hana had a blush on her face thinking of the ten fold comment and what she did.

'I couldn't survive that...' She thought to herself. She really hoped kiba wasn't serious about that, but she decided to be cautious around naruto in the foreseeable future.

Around the village, the hyuuga house and aburame Houses were having similar conversations regarding Naruto. though while the Aburame clan had similar views as the inuzuka on naruto, the hyuuga did not and were quite negative, much to Hinata's displeasure. However, like shino she gathered some information of her own and they'd share at tomorrow's survival exercise.

Tomorrow would prove to be one hectic day for everyone.


	3. Ruko?

**Finally got another chapter of this made. took a while but inspiration is coming, I promise. I warn you all though, more than half of this chapter was written while sleep deprived and on a coffee high. And in all honesty I actually rather like the impulse writing that happens when I get like that. Because I never know what I get till the next day, reread it, correct the mistakes and build off of that. Certainly makes it more interesting to read and build off of to continue the story, I'm just glad I'm a reactionary writer.**

 **As always enjoy, review, drop any ideas or suggestions to help me build this story in your reviews or in Pms and I'll look it over for sure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor references to any other media seen in this story.**

Hana stretched as she made her way to Naruto's apartment to make sure he got up for the day. Last night had been informative for her during the family dinner. Kiba was taking an active interest in Naruto and why he was mistreated, which was good so she was going to help out there, not to mention that according to Kiba his Teammate Hinata had a major crush on the boy and he had no idea. It was both funny... and very sad.

When she got Kiba to talk about Hinata and Naruto, it leads into Kiba talking about Sakura as well, how she beat him over the head for things that were actually very simple and innocent. SHe could see how he might be annoying, but it wasn't stupidity, it was naivety and ignorance, he just didn't know and no one bothered to teach him though thigs until recently so he hadn't a clue. Now though, he would, and she was going to be doing her own little business to help it along. She smirked thinking about how amusing this was going to be... maybe she could get Anko in on this?

Getting to the apartment she waved her boys to stay outside while she knocked...and no answer. Sighing she opened the door and walked into the apartment, finding him in his bed still asleep, still naked and uncovered... Yeah, whoever he got with would be happy, though could that girl handle that? There was plenty of evidence of what he was doing as she saw the tissues and other mess. Smirking she shook her head in exasperation. "Didn't think he'd go this overboard. How long did he go for?" She mused to herself quietly before she touched his shoulder and shook him a bit, but no response.

She shook him again this time he groaned before he started to blearily look around, getting his head together as he yawned and rubbing the crud out of his eyes before he finally saw her and blinked a few times before he yelped and grabbed for his sheets. She giggled at that before shaking her head. "Relax Naruto, nothing I haven't seen before remember?" She told him with a coy smirk. He blushed and glared at her a minute.

"That was mean what you did." He told her and she shrugged.

"Enjoyed yourself though didn't you?" She asked rhetorically as she looked at the mess he made. The boy just blushed as he looked about and mumbled a bit. "What was that?"

"...Yes." He muttered just loud enough and she smiled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh just came by before I started my shift to make sure you were awake since you might have gone overboard with yourself last night like you obviously did." She said and he sighed, still red like a tomato but handling it now.

"Thanks for that." He said as he looked at the time and nodded. "Gotta get ready to meet my team. Kakashi-sensei has us doing a survival exercise." He said as he got up, bereft of clothes since like Hana said, nothing she hadn't seen before, on him even, and honestly, he just didn't care enough, too damn early right now. Besides Hana made a point that he was going to see more as a Medic and... he felt comfortable enough with Hana not to care.

"Be prepared for anything and everything Naruto and don't underestimate him. Jonin have their rank for a reason after all." She stated and he nodded as he grabbed up his clothes and a towel for a shower. He left the door open as he turned n the water and got in.

"Any other advice for me besides that?" He asked as he washed.

"Yeah; don't bother with your weights today, don't hold back, at all." She told him, a little louder over the shower running as she leaned against the bathroom doorway. "After the exercise is done, make sure you talk to him about what you need to. I hear he's late for everything but as a medic-in-training your time is precious so get it out of him the absolute times you need to be there, you can't be waiting on him and wasting valuable time."

"Will do Hana-chan... By the way who the hell turned you into a pervert!" He called out from the shower.

"Who says I'm a pervert!?" She fired back.

"I do after that stunt from last night!"

"Like the boy who invented and used the Oirioke before he even knew about sex has any room to talk you little perve."

"...I'll give you that one but in that case just means you are one...too." He admitted, though a bit reluctantly.

"Ha! See I-" She cut off when she thought of those words, then her eyebrow began twitching. "Fine, I am. I just enjoy it, comfortable with it and I don't give a rat's ass who says what about it. So if that makes me a pervert then I guess I am one."

"...So I guess we're in the same bout then." He concluded, grabbing his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, enjoying the hot water on his back.

"Yep. You know you're being awfully accepting of all this to take it all in stride and move on with it." She commented.

"In this village? Had to. I stopped caring about the small stuff ages ago and learned to accept and adapt as I needed to. Sure things shock and surprise me all the time, but I don't get hung up on stuff just because it's different."

"I see... Well, I got a request."

"Shoot."

"Think you can teach me the Kaihen?" She asked.

"Sure, just don't teach it to anyone else, that's what Iruka-sense agreed to." He said, not giving the request a second thought.

"Thanks. I'll give you something in return after my shift is over tonight when I come to learn it. Sound good?" She asked.

"You don't have to give me anything, you've helped me plenty, but ya that sounds like a good time to come over."

"I'm doing it because I want to, your a pretty good person to hang with and teach." 'not to mention interesting, amusing and nice to corrupt...been spending way too much time around Anko.' She thought to herself. "Besides I'll bring dinner tonight."

"Awesome. Looking forward to it." He said as he finished and dried off as he walked out breathed. He made a clothed clone to make himself some breakfast as he got dressed and geared himself, remembering her advice to not use the weights today. He started doing stretches and a few movements to get his body better limbered up for the day.

"By the way Naruto, I want to say thanks." She said and now Naruto turned to her confused.

"For what?"

"For defending me. Kiba told me what you did about the kid who was saying stuff about me." She told him and she saw him smile embarrassingly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Heh, don't mention it." He said but looked up and found his forehead kissed by Hana.

"No really, thank you. General we Inuzuka face some discrimination, not as much as you obviously, mainly from the civilians because of our feral qualities, but it's worse for the women and they make up all kinds of Nasty rumors about us. So personally from me, Thank you." She said smiling at him as she gave him a nice tight hug. He returned it moments later with a smile of his own and nodded.

"Anytime." He said.

"Well, I got to get going for my shift. I'll talk to you later Naruto. Do your best." SHe told him making her way out, a gentle sway in her hips that more than drew his attention, just as intended. Definitely too much time around Anko, not that she hated it. Still how to bring him and his admirer together...

"Hang on, let me send a clone with you." He said, but Hana stopped him.

"Not today, You'll need all your strength today Naruto. Maybe some other time. I'll see you later on tonight." She told him and smile at him as she left out the door.

"...Damn. What have I been missing out on." He said after she left and watched her leave. Now he was very thankful for Hana giving him the talk and that little stunt last night. Though he had every intention of repaying the favor with interest.

He quickly finished getting himself together, ate and packed up a few extra bits here and there, including Mizuki's extra gear he could into storage scrolls he had on his person before he made his way out of the apartment. It was just a little before seven... Smiling he activated his takegan before using the Kaihen to change into a Hawk and taking off into the sky.

Flying through the skies seriously was an all-time favorite activity of his now, the freedom just couldn't compare. Looking down at the village through a hawk's eyes and the takegan gave him a view of the village that was entirely unique. Like the other day to the academy, he could see the golden trail to his destination where a column of light signified the location in the distance. He had no idea where the Takegan came from, but he was more than thankful for it.

Arriving at the training field he decided to circle around the field for a little while, using his hawk eyes and takegan to get a lay of the land. Already he could see Sakura and Sasuke there, their glows grey and neutral from what he learned the glows meant, but he saw another farther off, sitting in front of some kind of stone. He could see it was their sensei but what was he doing there? Deciding to take advantage of the time he had he landed on a branch and made a clone to head off into the woods just in case while went off and greeted his teammates.

"Hey, Sakura-chan...Sasuke." He greeted, trying to be a bit better about his manners like Hana said he should.

"Hey, Naruto. Please don't tell me Sensei is going to keep us waiting again." She groaned.

"Guess so." He called looking over at their raven-haired teammate.

"Dobe." The boy called out with a smirk.

"Teme." He countered on reflex. There was a tense moment as they stare-off a moment before Naruto sighed. This was going to be a fantastic day. "You two eat breakfast?" He asked them as he started a series of warm-up exercises.

"Yes," Sakura replied, looking to Sasuke now.

"Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes, seriously was this all he was going to get out of him?

"Sakura, have you given any thought to what you want to train in?" He asked, trying to pass the time as he continued with his warm-ups.

"Um, not completely. I know I want to get better in general and genjutsu is a good place for me to do that. But I think I'll ask our sensei some questions before I decide which area to really focus on." She said something in her voice told him she was...hesitant? Yeah, that's it.

"Well. I'll help you out regardless whichever area you want to train in. What about you Sasuke?" Try this again now.

"That doesn't concern you dobe and what the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

Naruto growled a bit at that response. "Just asking a damn question geez, and I'm doing warm-ups to limber up before we do this exercise whatever it is. I'm not going to be caught flat-footed by whatever our Sensei is going to have us do."

"Whatever dead last, just don't be a burden." He stated. Naruto's eye was twitching, he really wanted to kick his ass right now. He calmed and continued with his work out until he finished and sat down, pulling out a medical book to read to pass the time. Time better spent learning than sitting doing nothing. Three hours sitting that is. He was more than half tempted to go over and see what was taking their sensei so long, he couldn't still be sitting at that stone monument, could he?

10 am, just as he thought was going to happen from what he'd been told of him, their Sensei finally appeared before them and he held a smile...in his eye? That was new but that's the best he could describe what he was seeing. "Well, it seems my cute little Genin are all here. Good, that means we can get a move on to the exercise." He stated, pulling out three boxes, bento lunches, setting them on the nearby stump.

"I'll be blunt, from what I know of this team, I am not impressed, but if you manage to be proper shinobi, you just may prove me wrong in that assumption." He stated, getting their confusion and a bit of ire. "Moving on though, Our survival exercise is simple. Your objective is to take these from me." He indicated to two bells he pulled from his pocket, tying them to his belt. "The point of this exercise is to show me you can be good shinobi in getting the bells from me. If you can't, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"Yes, you see, those that can't get a bell by the time this timer goes off at noon." Pointing to a time clock he set up. "Won't get lunch." The man eye smiled again, while the three genins looked at each other and back to the man and blinked with slightly wry grins. "You ate breakfast didn't you?" He asked.

"Well, you suggested us not to if we didn't want to throw it up. I decided to go into a survival exercise hungry wasn't a good idea anytime." Naruto said with a grin.

"And we listened," Sakura said thankful Naruto pointe that out to her now, she very well might not have eaten dinner last night if he hadn't, much less breakfast.

"Hn." The raven-haired genin grunted out an agreement.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind to make my orders clear and absolute in the future." He stated though he held some slight praise for the group in his own mind. "But the lunch on your sensei is merely a reward for a good job, while the price of failure is high." He stated, now getting his genin on edge.

"The price of failure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you see this isn't just an exercise, but a test with a failure rate of 66%. Everything you've done in the academy up to this point was to merely qualify you as Genin candidates, which you are. If you fail this test, you will be sent back to the academy while those who succeed stay to be part of the team." He finished, watching the reactions of his Genin. "I trust you understand now the seriousness of this test. Your task is to get the bell from me any way you can, and fair warning, unless you come at me with the intent to kill, you won't have a ghost of a chance."

"B-but Sensei! We've trained so hard just to get to this point, are you saying it could all end just like that!?"

"Yes, I am Sakura. But enough talk, I've given you your task. Now, on my mark... Go!" Instantly his Genin all booked it for cover, each taking a different spot in the surrounding woods to hide in. Looking around, he mentally nodded. 'Good, they've all hidden well. Though I'm surprised, Naruto's file indicated direct confrontations.' He thought, though shrugged it off. Now he just had to either wait or decide where to start.

[Naruto]

The blonde was watching their sensei while thinking about what he said. 'Something doesn't feel right. A failure rate of 66% doesn't seem right. I mean sure some of the class won't pass, but not that much...and aren't genin teams supposed to be four people, the three genins, and their sensei?' Those thoughts were strongest as he kept thinking, before finding thoughts coming to him.

'Tenten-San and Hana-Chan were walking about something, being fully vested shinobi and that I was field promoted, Megumi-chan said that no matter what I'll be a genin. Two bells...' He wracked his brain, trying to figure out why this didn't feel right.

However, until he did figure it out he had to try something. Making a few clones, he nodded to them and they moved on, carrying out orders he gave out before he made them. He'd need every advantage. Switching on his Takegan, he analyzed their sensei and saw he was just a neutral gray, nothing really to him at all, not good or bad in relation to him. Quirking an eyebrow, he wondered why, shouldn't it be red? Stretching a moment, he decided a test, making another clone, he and the clone pulled out weapons.

[Kakashi]

The man had since pulled out a book and started reading when he felt intent and heard movement. Glancing to the left he saw a group of Kunai and shuriken coming his way. 'Naruto. He's testing me. Not bad, but he's taking me lightly.' He thought as he just jumped to the side, but saw a hail of shuriken curving around at him. 'Better.' He thought, landing in just enough time to jump out of their curved path. However what he didn't expect was for some of the shurikens to be hissing.

Widing his eye as he saw what this was. 'Explosive notes!' Jumping back and fast just as the shuriken exploded, the formerly useless shuriken was turned into shrapnel bomb. 'I know I said come at me with the intent to kill but this is a little over the top isn't it?' He thought to himself, far enough away to be safe. Then he heard a new metallic sound, and he turned to see two great shuriken spinning right at him. 'The hell did he get those?'

Putting away his book he narrowed his eye and grabbed both shurikens with either hand still spinning. He didn't hear any more metal flying at him and sighed until he felt the great shuriken vanish from his grip. 'Shadow weapons? Well isn't he full of surprises.' Until instinct had him duck down to avoid a kick from a Naruto right by his head? 'Wait...what!?' Not completely taken by surprise by the blonde before him as he hopped back out of range.

"Well, aren't you an interesting one Naruto," Kakashi stated, keeping his surprise hidden. 'That couldn't have been a kawarimi, I would have felt the grip and pull. An advanced henge is out since that weapon isn't big enough to cover his entire body and it obviously wasn't a normal henge, so what was that?' He asked himself.

"So I've been told Kakashi Sensei. I hope my opener was good for you." Naruto called out as he settled into his admittedly incomplete taijutsu stance. He still wasn't seeing much of a change in his glow, he thought he'd see something by now. Focusing in on him closely, he'd just have to keep trying. Still, he was just glad he wasn't dizzy, he thought flying as a shuriken would send him to vomit town.

"Not too shabby, though it could use some work. Though that last jutsu was interesting Naruto, mind telling me what it was?" He asked, curious.

"Maybe~ Mind telling me what this test is really about? I thought genin teams were supposed to be four-man teams aren't they?" He asked his sensei and noticed something waver in his glow.

'He's thinking, he suspects something amiss and he's fishing. Good, but it can't be that easy.' He thought. "Mmm, not really, I can build my team as I wish, be it four-man, three-man or however I like it." He said with an eye smile. Now Naruto definitely saw a change, the glow clearly pulsed around Kakashi.

'Don't know what that means, but it didn't pulse when he was talking earlier...' His thinking would have to wait though. "That so. I think I'll hold onto my secrets for a little while longer then." He stated, before pulling shuriken and kunai and shucking them at his sensei. Once he was made busy he suddenly rushed his sensei with a dash of speed that surprised himself, coming in with a rush punch like Iruka showed him. Kakashi blocked it with a hand before Naruto used his acrobatics to twist in the air for a high kick, which was blocked with a raised arm. Hands-free, he quickly performed a Kawarimi with a kunai behind Kakashi to try and make a snag for the bells, onto to be grabbed and thrown away. Landing on his side he controlled his rolling and tumbling until he was on his feet facing his sensei, going back into a stance.

'Way better than his file indicates, he has control over his movements, and to twist in the air to use an aerial kick to free up his hands for a midair kawarimi with a kunai while keeping me busy. is taijutsu may need work, but that's a good application and use of ninjutsu to take the advantage. Looks like I won't be reading with him like I initially thought.' He judged and stared at the boy. "Nice try Naruto, but it's not that easy." He said.

"Didn't think it would be. But I gotta ask, why aren't you fighting back?"

"Hmm? Didn't realize I'd need to for you." He stated, wanting to provoke him a little.

Naruto gritted his teeth and felt a vein throb on his forehead. "That right eh? Then I guess I gotta take it up a notch huh?" He spoke before he reached back and grabbed something, pulling out his Karambit held in reverse grip. He rushed his sensei again, this feinting low and right before switching left for a cut with the forward curving blade, the motion identical to a punch.

'A weapon? And it's odd looking one at that. Wonder what he can do with it.' He thought as Naruto came, he saw the feint and dodged accordingly to avoid the real strike and Naruto chased him. Hammer fist using the reverse grip and back edge of the blade for a forceful cut. 'I see. The design lets him use taijutsu strikes to put force behind a blade that can do a lot of damage when it does it.' He thought, deciding to backpedal slightly. The blonde jumped and swung at him again this time for the face, only for his arm to be grabbed.

However, Naruto suddenly flicked his wrist as he opened his hand, the knife spinning on his index finger swinging the back edge forward, grazing his mask and cheek. Eye widening, he tightened his grip and threw him away as he jumped back and touched the cut seeing a thin line of blood on his finger. 'And that just made it unpredictable and versatile.' He analyzed as he saw him land on his feet, the knife hanging by its ring on his index finger. He watched as he spun it a few times on the finger before flipping it forward and back a few times before grabbing it fully into his grip.

"So, feeling like reconsidering that statement earlier?" He asked his sensei with a smirk.

"Well, you are just full of surprises. What's that knife called Naruto?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"A karambit. I got it from the Wolf Claw on the east side of the market district. I'm sure they'll be happy to sell more of these." He said with a smirk. They gave him a good deal so he wasn't above advertising for them in return. Good gets good.

"I'll keep that in mind. But I suppose I can get serious now."

[Sakura]

'THAT'S NARUTO!?' She screamed in her mind. She was honestly stunned, he never fought this good in the academy, so how was he fighting this good now. She honestly couldn't comprehend the change. It was like yesterday he just completely changed everything about himself. First his clothes, then his attitude, how he acts, studying, which she was still having trouble accepting that from him. He'd rather ditch than study...didn't he? And now this! 'Just what the hell is going on with him!?'

'I'll second that.' Inner called out herself.

[Sasuke]

Sasuke stared at the clearing where the two were fighting, seeing the dead last continue to fight the Jonin, a Jonin who he had pressured and now actually managed to get a cut on his face with that knife of his. Was he faking it before? Couldn't be, why would he? Regardless looking at Naruto, seeing him this strong, he seethed. The blonde Idiot might be strong, but he was stronger. Let him tire out the Jonin, he'd take advantage when he was tired.

[Sakura]

She was thinking what she could do when she suddenly felt a hand slide over her mouth, she went to scream until she heard a hush. Looking behind her, she saw Naruto. Her eyes widened and looked back to the field where that Naruto was still fighting. "What? But how?" She mumbled into his hand. He pulled his hand back and put a finger to his lips.

"Kage-Bunshin. Solid clones." He stated simply and her eyes widened. "This test seems fishy to me Sakura. As far as I know, teams are supposed to be four-man cells. That's how we were assigned. and we've never heard of anyone being sent back to the academy before. What do you think?" He asked her.

She blinked a few times before considering what he was asking her and then thought it over even as she looked back to the Naruto fighting their Sensei. "That's...right. I've never heard that happening either. Do you think he was lying then?" She asked.

"I think so. But not about everything." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think there are teams that will fail. But they'll fail as teams, or succeed as teams. I don't think he could fail just one of us and keep two. That makes no sense." He told her and then told her about the other things that happened, what people said and did that made this whole thing feel wrong to him. She thought it over a bit before she seemed to realize something.

"He was turning us against each other." She said ad Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "Think about it. Telling us not to eat, waiting three hours from the meeting time, bringing food and telling us those that got a bell would eat, the one who failed wouldn't eat and then be sent back to the academy. He wanted us to turn on each other. But what for, what does making us tun n each other accomplish?" She asked herself.

Naruto was thinking about it now too, she made a good point, so just what did-! "Teamwork. It keeps us from working together against him. Divide and conquer." He said, now finally realizing it and Sakura's eyes widened.

"He was trying to turn us against each other to keep us from working together to fight him as a team to get the bells." She connected it now and he nodded. "But wait if that's the case then the failing one of us who can't get a bell is."

"A lie. To make sure it was very one for themselves. Though it wouldn't matter with me on the team now." 'Thank you Hana-chan, Megumi-chan, Tenten-chan, Iruka-sensei.' He thought to the people who dropped him hints.

"Why's that?" She asked, curious.

"I got field promoted by the Hokage. He couldn't send me back even if he had that right, I became an official Genin three days ago regardless of what happens here." He said with a grin, Sakura taking that information in and realized he was right.

"So what do we do? If the aim of this test is teamwork to try and take the bells, Then we'll need to work together, but he's a Jonin and we're just Genin." She commented.

"You're right. He is picking me apart out there now. Though I think just teamwork is what he wants the bells are just bai for us to fight over. Now we just need to get tell Sasuke and get him to work with us...and that's the problem."

"And why exactly is that a problem?" She asked threateningly. He just held up his hands placatingly.

"Because he doesn't want to work with us, or me at least," He added just in case. "And regardless of why, but if he doesn't want to work together, you two are probably screwed, and I might not like him, but we worked hard to get here and it'll suck going back to the academy." He told her and she eyed him a moment before she nodded.

"So what do we do then?" She asked, not sure how to go about this.

"Hmm, Maybe I can get him the same way I did Jiji... that would be helpful." He thought a moment, deciding to put that in reserve. He watched the fight and suddenly the Man pulled a fast one getting behind him.

"Konohagakure Taijutsu Ougi: One Thousand Years of Pain!" The man cried. Naruto was worried about him fighting their Sensei, but caught the sign of a Kawarimi with his clone and sighed in relief. That relief suddenly turned into Pain, humiliation, embarrassment and general discomfort as he groaned and reached back as the clone dispersed once it sunk under the water in the in the river it landed in.

"That's... um... Sorry, Naruto that's- Naruto come on it sucks but it was just a clone." She told him when she saw him reacting to that.

"Shadow clones transfer their knowledge, memories, and experience when they dispel Sakura. Whatever they experience, it spreads to the rest of us when they poof..." He trailed off.

"...ooohh..." She finally realized what that meant, not envying the blonde right now at all.

"I feel violated." He sniffled, he wanted to cry, he really did. "Come on, let's go try to get Sasuke So I can get some payback."He said, getting up and walking away while Sakura followed, patting his should sympathetically. He made a clone which then dispersed itself so the others would know what they figured out.

[Naruto]

Naruto huffed a bit as he sat in the tree where his first clone he made of the day was when he used the kawarimi to save his real body from whatever that maneuver was. He was glad his clone did too, despite it not being lethal, he'd much prefer the phantom pain of a clone's experience to the actual experience. He shuddered at the thought and then he got back the memories of the clone with Sakura. Blinking, the feeling of being doubly violated forcing a twitch, he processed what he learned and smiled. A test of teamwork yet he was safe huh? And using that jutsu for payback... Already he was thinking of just how to do that. Maybe a trip wire there, and smoke bomb after that. He couldn't help but let out a low cackle.

[Sasuke]

'Our Sensei is a moron' He thought to himself, his eyebrow twitching. But the fight had shown him a lot about their sensei despite that. The man was strong, no doubt, but his attitude and behavior and that last...whatever that was, just didn't sit right. Sasuke started to finger his thigh holster for weapons.

"Won't work."

'!?' He turned around and saw a Naruto leaning against a tree. "Just because he beat you doesn't mean he'll beat me." He said defiantly before he got a smug smirk. "How's the behind feel Loser?" He asked.

Naruto's left eyebrow and the eye itself twitched while a vein n his forehead throbbed. 'Good of the team, good of the team, good of the team.' Taking a breath he straightened and looked at him. "Doesn't matter since beating him and taking a bell isn't the point." He told him.

"The hell are you talking about dobe?" He asked.

"He can't send just one of us back to the academy, he's been lying to us to turn us against each other. Think about it. Telling us not to eat breakfast, making us wait three hours after that, setting out the lunches, the time limit, the conditions for success and price of failure. He wanted to turn us against each other to prevent us from working together to take those bells from him."

"Hmph, like I need help taking those bells." He said proudly.

"He's a Jonin for a reason Sasuke, he has years of training, experience, missions and kills under his belt no doubt. You think you can win against that? By yourself?" He asked him.

"So long as you and Sakura aren't holding me back? Yes." Sasuke told him, and through the Takegan, he could see a subtle red tint to his grey glow.

Naruto stared at him and gritted his teeth to hold back a growl. 'Fuck it, let him beat this arrogant asshole down to teach him a lesson.' "Alright, go on and try, see what happens."

"I will. Tell Iruka I said hi when you two get sent back." He said before taking off. Once he was gone, he just sighed and looked up to where he saw Sakura and the clone with her. He felt a little bad, but he hoped that helped Sakura focus on this a little bit. The clone on the ground dispelled and the rest of the Naruto's got the memories. Looking at the girl he wondered.

"You alright?" He asked.

"...He thinks I'm a burden?" She asked aloud.

"Bout as much as he thinks I'm one to him." He told her. "I don't know what's-" He thought of the best way to word this, more than ever thankful for all the advice he ever received over the years, now able to remember everything and the recent re-education, helping him now. "bothering him, but he'll need us whether he likes it or not for the team to work." He liked this girl, he does, but after everything that's happened, he realized just how unprepared he used to be and she currently is, especially now that he's seeing her react like this.

"But how can we help him if he doesn't want out help?" She asked somberly. Naruto bit his lip...why did it feels like he was stepping around on egg-shells around a hungry sleeping predator?

"I don't know. But we won't find that out by doing nothing, the only thing I can think of is being strong enough to be able to help him when he needs it, whether he wants it or not." He told her, as much as it sucked and felt like he was roasting his own guts saying all this to the girl he liked about the guy she was chasing. 'Sasuke, you better damn well be worth all this shit or I'm going to plant my sandal up your ass.' He thought about the Uchiha.

"I guess your right...thanks, Naruto. Let's go." She said and took off after Sasuke. Naruto sighed looking up at the sky.

"I want to throw up." He whined, crying big old fat tears before he took off after her, unaware of a presence that managed to suppress their signature completely that was observing them.

[Sasuke and Kakashi]

"Ya know, when I set out to test you, I thought you were going to be the difficult one. Turns out that assumption belongs to Naruto. I set that trap just for Naruto in mind, yet I managed to lure you into it just fine and you got strung up and no sooner than you cut yourself done and come back after me, you get dragged down into the dirt. Didn't think the Uchiha would be experiencing such highs and lows." He said with mirth as he looked at Sasuke buried up to his neck in the ground. The boy was growling at him.

"Oh don't be like that Sasuke, You managed to last, almost, as long as Naruto did." He knew he was antagonizing him, but he was far too arrogant. He enjoyed the little pow-wow his genin were having trying to rally, Naruto and Sakura figured it out, but when Naruto talked to Sasuke, the boy flat out refused. His shadow clone didn't much like that and once his other two Genin ran off, dispelled to tell him as much.

"I will get one of those bells." He told the Jonin who just hummed in thought.

"Not with your level of ability you're not, but you're welcome to try again so long as there's still time." He said with an eye smile as h walked off, pulling out his book to continue reading where he left off.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and started working his body to try and escape.

"I told you."

Sasuke snapped his head up and looked at Naruto and Sakura standing there. The girl looked worried and...apprehensive? While Naruto had a smug smirk. Oh, he wanted to bash his face in. "Get me out of here. Now." He demanded.

"I don't think so. You don't seem to realize the position he had you in teme." He told him.

"It doesn't matter I will get a bell before times up."

"Not like this, you won't. But I'm not talking about holding you up from getting a bell. If Kakashi were a true to form enemy, and you had your Sharingan...Your head is exposed. You arms are bound, you can't run, you can't jutsu. You can't even really kill yourself right now if you wanted to. If Kakashi were a true enemy. He could take your eyes and anything else he wanted from you right here, easily." He said and that made the raven-haired stop cold.

"Kakashi played you and me Sasuke. Built up my ego a bit with my fight before humiliating me" he could suppress the full body shiver in the slightest from that. "And he made you vulnerable in the worst way possible for someone like you. The only reason he probably hasn't gone after Saura is that I've been with her for most of the time." He told him, Sakura giving a relieved sigh for that. "Personally, I want some damn payback and not just the bells. So you suck it up and be willing to work with us and I'll get you out and we can get some proper payback like we deserve. Deal?"

"..." Sasuke was silent for the most part, and now thinking this over, as much as it burned him to admit it, the blonde was right. "Deal. Now get me out of here." He said and Naruto nodded with a smile, glad he saw no waver or pulse in his glow and the red tint faded, while Sakura sighed before she had a smile of her own.

[Kakashi]

The man walked closer to the central clearing reading his book as he thought ver his Genin's performances. 'The two boys have talent. But I haven't been able to get Sakura alone to test her on anything. How to correct this. I haven't used genjutsu and that's one of the fields she's shown promise in. Perhaps that will be a good test.' He thought and nodded.

'Still, while I expected good from Sasuke for his age, even using the great fireball so well, Naruto was the real surprise.' He reached with his free hand to the cut on his mask and cheek. 'His file indicated nothing like this, all I learned prior was that Naruto had an incident with Mizuki and suffered some mental trauma and not to aggravate it. He uses surprise and ambush tactics with the unexpected to get hits in while the skills he does have gets him close enough. I wonder...' He line of thought stopped when he saw Naruto in front of him blocking his path.

"Ya know, this isn't very deceptive or ninja like." He said.

"I know, but while we got some time without the others watching I got something I need to talk to you about. Something personal." He said, walking closer to Kakashi slowly and his hands now.

'What could he possibly want to talk about now away from the other two...Kyuubi? Doubt it, with his mental trauma that should be farthest from his mind.'

"I've been using a Jutsu all my own to hide who I really am. If you're going to be my sensei, you'll need to know the truth." He said, getting Kakashi's attention, the seriousness in the boy's voice made him pay attention.

"While I appreciate your honesty in coming forward to me to tell me something important, but you're running out of time to get a bell." 'What could he have possibly been hiding? True self? and to have to use a jutsu to do it?'

"Pfft, yeah right. You know damn well I got field promoted, you couldn't send me back to the academy even if you wanted to and doing anything is useless until they get here, which we're wasting that time going back an forth like this." He said and Kakashi had to suppress a chuckle. Figured it out completely then. "Here, it'll be faster if I show you instead of telling you." He made a hand seal and his body was covered in smoke.

"You see, the truth is sensei," The smoke suddenly expanded outward, covering Kakashi as well, a bit guarded now, though something was off... was his voice changing? "I'm not what everyone thinks I am." The voice was now decidedly feminine now. The smoke in front of him thinned and he could see the figure of a slender girl coming into view, blonde silken twin tails gaining luster and color, figure taking detailed form, then detail gaining depth as his eye widened at what he was seeing. Where Naruto stood, wasn't Naruto... couldn't be.

"I also don't act like everyone thinks I do either... Sensei~" The female said as she stepped forward, the smoke parting more to show all the detail...bereft of fabric barriers. A blonde haired, sky blue eyed, youthful nude beauty was striding toward him. He might have been gobsmacked all to hell if he didn't realize he was being played.

'Heh. Cute, using a Henge to try and knock me off guard with sex appeal seeing as their female teammate is lacking there. I'll give him points for creativity though and willingness to go the distance.' He thought before he smirked under his mask and stepped forward. "Oh? And how do you really act exactly?" He asked, deciding to amuse himself and play along, not like the smoke would let the other two see anything potentially embarrassing.

"That I'm attracted to my sensei's... Iruka knows...but he rejects me. So please Sensei, Don't you reject me too." She spoke, a sad but hopeful gaze in her eyes that pleaded for him to accept her. She took his hand in her hands, pulling it towards her.

'Okay, I'm recommending this kid for further deception and infiltration training. That's gold.' He thought. A thought that was suddenly and violently thrashed and stomped on when she pushed her hand to her chest, feeling it, soft tender flesh that had give, spring, fullness, softness, warmth, and pulse. ALL THINGS ANY HENGE DOESN'T HAVE! His mind shut down, Henge's were either illusionary or hard form chakra constructs, not...this!

"N-n-n-naruto I-i-" He stuttered out, eye impossibly wide, visible cheek an intense red, the cut that had stopped bleeding earlier now bled fresh, while the nose of his mask started to stain. 'Icha Icha: Please Teacher. I can't believe it...I'm living it.'

"Please, Sensei. I'm... not very good, n-not at all, but I can be... If you teach me. It's okay now, isn't it? Old enough to kill... Old enough to drink... Old enough to love~" She spoke, holding his hand to her while continuing to step forward, forcing her sensei to step back.

"I can't... I shouldn't... I'd be a bad sensei... I- I- " He stuttered out, back up through the smoke. "n-Naruto I-"

"Ruko, Sensei. My real name, it's Ruko." She pleaded quickly stepping forward to try and embrace him. He stepped kept stepping back, but the creaking of wood and a snap behind him shocked his mind and still clouded he moved forward, gripping Ruko and ducked to the ground as a tree branch snapped forward.

"Kakashi-Sensei! They're here! They can't see me like this!" Ruko called out in surprise. Then Kakashi felt a push on his chest, a flare of chakra and where Ruko was, was now a log. Kakashi was shocked, so much so he didn't notice the wire pressing up against his heel preventing him from stepping back to regain his balance.

"Sakura, go left, I got right!" He could clearly hear Sasuke call. He didn't hear Naruto...Ruko... ugh... anywhere. So that? He shook his head, Genin were here and on him. Time to finish this.

The two genin rushed him with a pincer maneuver and, he managed to right his position in just enough time to evade them both and pushing them on past him and away. They got close them, he'd give them recovered, while Sakura went tumbling into the forest through a bush. Kakashi back stepped the short distance back into the man clearing and Sasuke followed.

"Hmm, Not bad Sasuke. You and Sakura caught me at a moment of inattention. Why the change of heart if I might ask?"

"... decided to take the Dobe's words seriously to have some chance at this." He grumbled, obviously not happy, but working through it.

"I'm glad you decided to come around Sasuke-" An Alarm went off, noon. "Unfortunately, too little, too late." He said.

"Hold it right there Sensei!" A feminine voice called out and Kakashi snapped his eye at it but sighed when he saw Sakura come out of the tree line. "Aren't you missing these?" She said, holding up two bells. Kakashi's eye widened and he looked down, sure enough, they were gone. But the only time she ever got close was... the pincer movement.

"Well, good job Sakura. I'm pleasantly surprised, though it won't matter if Ruk- Naruto, isn't here with you."

"Right here Sensei!" A gruff boy's voice called out and Kakashi saw Naruto jumping out of the tree line, breathing a little hard but otherwise fine. Looking to Sakura, 'he' smiled and looked back to their sensei. "We got the bells, so we pass right?"

"Well...two of you pass. Who though, you have to choose Sakura-"

"Actually sensei. I think all three of us will pass. You see, my other hand reached a little further and I managed to grab this, you seemed to enjoy it so much I figured you'd hate anything to happen to it." The pink haired girl spoke, holding up his Orange edition Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi's eye widened in utter horror, the fuck his book was taken from him, by a genin, that it was taken in the first place, and now it was on display in front of-

"Here ya go Naruto. Tear it, burn it, whatever." She said, handing Naruto the book. Naruto looked at it curiously, tilting 'his' head to the side.

The Jonin paled... 'NOOOOOO!'

"Kakashi-sensei. You read this sort of thing?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Ah, who cares Dobe. Do we pass or not?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Y-yes. You pass." He said, a little shaken. "Meet here at 7 am tomorrow alright?" Getting nods, he dismissed them, but turning to 'Naruto' he was about to talk until he was cut off.

"Actually sensei, I have some questions about that," Naruto asked, still holding the book. "You see, I'm training to be a medic, and the workload is intense. Do you think you could tell me the real times for our training, missions, and meetings so I'm not getting n trouble with my medic trainers?" 'Naruto' asked while gripping the book so it shadowed the lower half of 'his' face. It made quite the effect on Kakashi who froze.

"Three hours after time unless I say it's an emergency or we have a mission deadline of C-rank and above. 10 am is my daily standard arrival." He said immediately.

"Thanks, Sensei!" 'He' said with a big grin.

"Yeah, no problem. Now Ruk-"

"Come on Naruto!" Sakura called, getting their attention and Naruto waved back at her.

"Coming!" 'Naruto' called out, turning back to their sensei, 'he' smiled. "Hey sensei? Don't you mind if I borrow this? Do you?" 'He' asked.

Kakashi's brain just stopped all function... "Go ahead."

"Thanks! See ya later... Sensei~" 'Naruto' called out excitedly before leaving, taking the bentos.

Kakashi just stood there for the longest time until he was sure he was alone before he fell back stiff as a board and dead as a doornail. "Ruko didn't call me a pervert and asked to borrow Icha Icha..."

[Team 7 Genin]

"Okay Naruto, How the hell did you manage to grab the bells and the book!?" Sakura asked, unable to hold it in anymore. "And why'd you give them to me and ask me to act like I grabbed them."

"Tried and True trade secret." He said immediately. "Although I do feel a little bad about it. But, we're ninja, he'll get over it." He stated though he was keeping the details of Ruko out of earshot of Sakura and Sasuke, for now. "Suffice to say, everyone has a weakness, if you find it, use it for all you got." Passing each of them one of the bentos, even the one meant for their sensei.

"Well, whatever the hell you did you basically had him by the balls with the way he was acting," Sasuke said. Sakura blushed slightly at his choice of words, though she couldn't think of anything better to describe it herself. Plus it felt good to act like the one in control.

"Oh, you have no idea Sasuke," Naruto said, and couldn't help the power rush he got from that. His grin spelled it out enough that it made his two teammates a little uncomfortable. "Anyway. You might not want to come right when sensei says to unless it's an emergency or missions, he'll no doubt keep being late. Maybe 2, no more than 3 hours later than what he says the time to meet."

"That takes care of that then. Thanks for telling us Naruto. So what now?" Sakura asked.

"Well I have to head to the medic center to log in my information and schedule so they can work my training around it, then I have studies I need to get to, training and probably some medic lessons. Then Taijutsu practice, weight training, weapons training, chakra control exercises... I got a lot to do." He sighed, hanging forward a bit. He noticed the two of them just staring at him. "Well taking my future seriously so I'm putting in as much effort as I physically can."

"Alright, I believe ya naruto. Just don't burn yourself out okay?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I won't, but thank you Sakura. I'll catch you guys tomorrow!" He said before running off.

[Hokage Mansion]

"So the only one yet to report in is Kakashi...He's later than usual." Hiruzen remarked looking up from his paperwork to his Jonin who were blinking realizing he was right. While usually late, it was no more than three hours unless something happened to keep him.

"Wondering if he met his match in his Genin team them." One of the Jonin snickered.

"Who's his team? He's got the Uchiha doesn't he?" Another asked.

"No surprise there then, he should be quite talented then." One other spoke. "Who else was on the Team Hokage-Sama?"

"Hmmm, Sakura Haruna, kunoichi of the and daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. And Naruto Uzumaki."

The room went silent and Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow.

"You actually let him become a Ninja." One of the previous speakers stated.

"Let nothing. The boy earned it thrice over, would have had it the first time if not for narrow-minded fools who can't let see past their own bigotry." Hiruzen spoke, a not so indirect insult aimed at any in the room daring to speak out. Well that and the KI helped keep that at bay as well.

"Besides, he may yet surprise all of you." He said with a wry grin. A swirl of leaves alerted them to a shunshin, revealing Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah, Kakashi, only a little later than normal. How was your team?" Hiruzen asked.

"...Where the hell did you find these kids from?" He asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Hatake, report," Hiruzen spoke a bit firmer.

"Team 7, passed. They got the bells." He stated, and the room went still. People were looking around, then the whispering started.

"Oh, this I have to hear." Spoke a trench coat wearing purple haired Kunoichi. "Come on, Kashi-Kun, don't spare us any of the details." She teased.

"I'd like to hear this as well Kakashi," Hiruzen stated. Kakashi sighed and began a general description of the events that followed from his point of view. Immediate talk about what Naruto accomplished had everyone up in arms, especially when he revealed that the cut on his face was Naruto's doing...Ruko's doing he wanted to say. But he was keeping that to himself. Then to the rest of the test, giving the basic details, but left out Ruko's approach, and finishing with the fact that Sakura swiped the bells.

"Haruno managed that? Damn, not bad for a little fuck stick fangirl." Anko spoke, honestly impressed. However something was bothering her, she couldn't put her finger on it but... "You haven't pulled your book out this entire meeting." She said realizing it. Everyone was stunned at that, Kurenai, Asuma, all the Jonin Kakashi without his Icha Icha? Was that possible?

"Naruto has it." He stated, and that got a reaction from people.

"And you didn't take it back why?" Hiruzen asked.

"...I couldn't." Better to say that than anything else when his brain was still scrambled. There was a collective gasp and then deathly silence. A mere genin managed to take the Infamous Kakashi's Icha Icha and kept it from him. "If you don't mind, I think I just need to sleep this off," Kakashi said and just left after he was dismissed.

"You did say Uzumaki would surprise us. Well, color me fucking shocked then." Anko so dutifully detailed for them.

"Uzumaki huh? Kid asked me for some tips on wind style chakra control exercises. Maybe I should see him sooner rather than Later." Asuma spoke, leaving now that they were all dismissed. "Not to mention this Karambit sounds interesting." He said, a number of Jonin agreeing with that sentiment.

Kurenai had to think her own thoughts over. Hinata had a crush on the boy. "If I remember right, Hana has been spending the last few days with a blonde haired kid, teaching him some things. I didn't really pay attention to it at the time since she helps everyone but now..." Anko mentioned, looking over to Kurenai. "You don't think?"

"Why don't we go see it then." She said and motioned out the door, Anko leaving and Kurenai following. After that more of the other Jonin started filing out, but the general thought on everyone's mind was this.

Who was Naruto Uzumaki?

"Not even a week since Field Promotion and you're already stirring up trouble Naruto. I hope you're able to handle what comes with it." Hiruzen mused to himself

[Later That Day]

The day had been full, getting his Medic training scheduled and then like he told Sakura and Sasuke, a lot of study and training, thankfully, Shadow clones helped divide up all the work. But now he was wearing the weights again and had the Takegan off. He had his first classes already, managing to get into the last class of the day and introduced himself. There was some...well, there was some glares, sneers, others were just plain stupified he was there. Sure his limitations were made known, but when he displayed his current depth of knowledge, everyone shut up.

Though when he Saw Megumi-chan smile at him and nod his way, he could help but smile back at her. That was more than worth some of the trouble he might run into in the classes. He still wasn't able to see Shou Niikura, but some other time. Once the class ended he made his way back toward his apartment. He had nothing else to do but train and wait until Hana got off her shift.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called. Turning he saw Hana, who he instantly smiled at, but then noticed, the woman who picked up team 8... Kurenai, yeah, and one he never met before.

"Hey, Hana! You're early, slow day?" He asked.

"More like these two persuaded the boss to let me go early. Come on, my House isn't far from here, I'd like to introduce them to you." She said, where they walked off from the main street. it was a short walk, but once they got into Hana's apartment, they all took seats in her sitting area.

"Naruto, these are my friends, Kurenai Yuhi, you probably saw her yesterday."

"Yeah, Team 8's Jonin-Sensei, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. You're Genjutsu Mistress. Hinata said you're nice, a good teacher, understanding and helpful." He said, though his nose picked up something... "And you smell a little like Cigarette smoke, it's faint though."

Kurenai was surprised by his recollection of her and smiled at the recounting of what Hinata had told him of her. Showed he paid attention. However, that last bit of information, caused her face to flush while Hana and Anko did their best to keep from laughing out loud...and ultimately failing. She managed to calm down enough so Hana could introduce her.

"A-Anyway, yes that's her. She doesn't smoke though." Hana added, just as a subtle jab to Kurenai. "And this is Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jonin. She works at the T&I with Ibiki Morino, the head of the Division. She's the one responsible for how I turned out like we talked about this morning." She said, just to see the reaction. If he could make Kurenai fluster first meeting, then this would be good.

"So you're the pervert corrupting Hana!" He accused with a finger straight at Anko as if he just found the criminal.

"HAHAHAHAHA." This time it was Kurenai and just burst out laughing. Hana was biting her bottom lip, but she couldn't keep the laughing from being heard even then. Anko just gaped at the blonde Pariah before she snapped her mouth closed.

"I ain't no damn Pervert kid!" She called back to the blonde but he immediately counters.

"Bullshit. Your trenchcoat says otherwise."

"My trenchcoat?"

"How else do you explain the runway that is the gap between your trench and how not once it hasn't even flipped open or even so much as fluttered away from your chest. They have to be attached to something somewhere."

That did it. Hana buckled over and was bawling and crying, holding her stomach she was laughing so hard, right along with Kurenai. Anko meanwhile blushed at just what this kid said and meant about her, and that blush kept traveling further and further down from her face, her neck and parts of her chest.

"Brat. you're a damn pervert for looking and saying as much!" She shouted right at him.

"Hey, you corrupted her, she's corrupting me, so it's your own fault!" Immediate retribution and deflection of responsibility of the claim onto the source of it all. The other two women just couldn't help it, they kept laughing.

"...Damn brat. Alright, so what if I like having fun and showed Hana how to enjoy herself and not give a fuck. You got a problem with that!?" She snarled, getting Kurenai and Hana to ease up and worry just a little.

"Actually I was going to thank you." He said with a straight face. That was not the answer they were expecting, at all. Not even Hana.

"Do what?"

"I said, thank you. If not for Hana, I would have missed out on an experience I never even knew I could have." He said, smiling at Hana.

Anko and Kurenai both blinked before turning on Hana. "The hell did you do?" they asked. Hana smirked and looked at Naruto who looked away a bit embarrassed but sighed and nodded.

"It has a to do with a certain jutsu he created." She said.

"What type of Jutsu?" Kurenai asked. Hana looked at Naruto. The boy got off the chair and walked over.

"This jutsu." He said, making a few hand seals before his body changed into that of Ruko his girl alter, though in his clothes.

"That's just a henge brat. Nothing special." Anko said. Hana though got up, walked over and grabbed one of Ruko's twin tails and spun it around a moment.

"Actually, this isn't the Henge. This is the Kaihen. A true shape-shift, in no part an illusion and 100% functional." She said, shocking both older women.

"That's impossible," Kurenai stated, looking at Ruko, she got up and walked over, running a hand through the other twin tail. Her eyes widened as she felt the detail of what could only be real hair in her hand. She accidentally tugged it and heard the hiss of pain. "Sorry."

"It's okay and oh it's possible alright. Talk to Konohamaru, Iruka, and Hana here, I taught it to them after all." Ruko said.

"Yep, and I had a thought on what if a boy could experience what a woman does, thus here is Naruto."

"Ruko actually. I um, kinda had to give this me a name today." She said sheepishly.

"Wait..what? Never mind we'll get to that in a minute. Anyway, I took Naruto to his apartment and ran his female body, Ruko, through an examination to check for genuine function and then health. But since Naruto here is training to be a Medic, I decided that would be the best analog for the bare female form to get used to it so he's not a blushing stuttering mess in training and... Hey, wait a minute. Naruto you were a stuttering mess just yesterday how are you dealing with this so well right now?" She asked.

"Shadow clones. When you can make over 100 at a time, that's 100 minds all thinking of anything and everything, processing stuff, reasoning, remembering, seeing the facts, accepting what is and a whole bunch of other stuff that, once they all dispel, all comes back to me. Be surprised how quick your perspective can change with 100 different viewpoints on the same issue." He explained, Making the three women stare at him blankly. "What?"

Kurenai and Anko looked at each other before looking back to Hana. Hana was easier to deal with. "Continue."

"Anyway, so he observed and I explained the female body to him in detail." She got a few giggles out of that one and smirked seeing Naruto's blush. "Then I did an examination on Naruto while having his female clone observe, though I forgot to tell her to get dressed. Though you can imagine his reaction. and once they dispelled, female arousal layered onto Male arousal, and from the mess the next day, you went for a long time." She finished while he blushed bright red, looking off to the side.

"Wait wait wait wait. You mean to tell me, you tricked him, the well know Konoha prankster, to experience what is essentially a duel gender layered arousal and left him to masturbate like a damn wild rabbit and then went to check in on him the next morning." Anko asked while Kurenai remained silent though despite her supposed prim and power public behavior, fun was fun and she was interested in this story.

"...Yeah pretty much." Hana just nodded.

"The revenge prank is going to be fun," Ruko said while Hana paled. "I guess Kiba told you I return everything tenfold right?" Ruko asked.

"Well, he was joking right?" Hana asked, but Ruko stayed silent. Now it was Anko and Kurenai who were snickering.

"But yeah I'm grateful to Hana for that, she's opened me up to a new world." He said as he dispelled the Kaihen, returning to boy form.

"You mean you don't mind the whole being able to experience what a female can and all?" Kurenai looked to Anko and Hana after she asked though as she wondered about this boy.

"Not really. I mean sure it's new and I only have a faint idea of what all this means for me. But like Haha told me, I'm likely the only guy willing to and open-minded enough to really dive into this." He said but then thought about. "Well, Konohamaru might since he knows the jutsu, but he's too young right now so wait a couple of years on him." He said as an afterthought.

"You really are as unpredictable as they say you are," Kurenai remarked as she couldn't help but to appreciate that there was a male so open-minded that he wasn't afraid to explore like this. His honesty and straight-forwardness are also well appreciated.

"That he is," Hana said with a smirk, but then remembered the reason the two came and got her in the first place. "Naruto, there is something though. Kurenai and Anko were at the Jonin meeting where the Jonin sensei deliver their report on their teams. They told me Kakashi passed your team, but he reported how you all passed and we just want to hear the story from your end." Hana said, interested herself.

"Oh yeah? How was he acting?" He asked with a cheeky grin and a gleam in his eye. That same look Kurenai and Hana always felt scared of on Anko's face when she got something in her head. Said woman blinked and smiled. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Well brat, he was kind of out of it, like he was in a haze and barely even there. Saw the cut you gave him on the cheek, that got a lot of attention. What was that knife called?" Anko inquired.

Naruto pulled the Karambit free of its holster and held it out and Kurenai took it, looking it over before Anko grabbed it as it was handed to her. She tried it out herself, flipping it over before gripping it like Kakashi described. "Damn, this does feel good." She said, flicking the blade around her finger forward like the cut Kakashi described. "You got this from the Wolf-claw?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, The girl Tenten who was running the register said her dad designed it off a gardener's hand-sickle but had some trouble with it. They never thought to hold it reverse grip though until I did it." He said with a smile as he took the knife back when handed.

"I think I'll go pick one up now, just to see how I like it. You might have just started a trend there. It's no easy feat to get a hit in on the cyclops, much less on his face."

"Thanks. But back to Kakashi, I'll bet he was in a haze considering what I did."

"Well don't keep us on the edge, spill it." Hana started and Naruto nodded, telling them everything, well not everything, he left out his use of the Takegan. But other than that he didn't leave out a single detail, not even the little Ruko adventure. He told the entire story over dinner as Hana had grabbed some for them all. Once he was finished with when he left Sasuke and Sakura, the three women were howling with laughter.

"You-you-you-" Kurenai was struggling just to get more than a word out between gasps for air and laughing as she tried to contain herself. "You managed, of all things, to pull a seduction deception on Kakashi, and then tied him around your little finger and lead him around where you wanted till you got what you wanted and then left him high and dry."

"Naruto," Hana spoke, getting the boy's attention who was enjoying it all and was a bit confused by her seriousness. "You. Are. Evil." She said before she grinned. "I'm so proud of you!" She giggled as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Just damn. How many times have other women tried something like that and failed?" Anko asked looking at Hana and Kurenai.

"Quite a few actually," Kurenai replied as she thought about it. "Kakashi always keeps a cool head so it's hard to rile him up. I think Naruto managed to just shatter his calm and took advantage with little Ruko on Kakashi's perversion to just do what he wanted with him." Kurenai said.

"And here's my proof," Naruto said, pulling an orange book from his pouch. "Thanks to that tree limb trap going for his head, he ducked and pulled 'Ruko' down with him, let me get close enough to grab anything I wanted, including the bells and this book." He said before putting it away.

"And that is an accomplishment. No one has ever been able to rest his book from him. Ever." Anko snickered, thinking of everything that they'd been told.

"Although," Hana began, looking down at Naruto who was sitting beside her now. "Since you don't mind spending time as a girl and obviously already have an idea how to play the game as a female, do you want to learn more?" Hana asked, getting Anko and Kurenai attention.

"Hmmm. Well there's a lot of stuff I don't know, but I've liked what's happened so far, and you were the one who introduced me to all this, gave me the idea of using the jutsu for more than just the prank and surprise I used t use it for, and I know you won't steer me wrong, so why not. Yeah, I'll keep going with it." He said with a smile while the women smiled softly in return. Really, this boy was going to grow up as a rare sort never seen before.

"Well, I think the three of us don't mind teaching you stuff here and there isn't that right?" Hana asked, getting nods in return. "So be prepared, some of it might be unpleasant."

"I think can handle it." He said, but then remembered their earlier agreement. "I can still teach you the Kaihen if you want, I don't mind teaching you two either just so long as you don't teach it to anyone else."

"I think we can all agree on that right Anko?" Kurenai asked pointedly.

"Yeah yeah." She said waving Kurenai off like a fly. The woman shook her head before Naruto showed them the full complete hand seal sequence and described the chakra molding, it didn't take long before they each had the jutsu down themselves.

"Still haven't explored everything I can do with it. But I did figure out that if you transform a clone into a weapon they'll perform like the real thing." He told them and got up stretching a bit. "Wel,l I think I'm gonna head home. Night Ladies."

"Good night Naruto. Oh! One thing though." SHe came over to him and started whispering in his ear, the other two couldn't hear what, but judging by the growing red tint to the boy' face, they could guess the content. The boy simply nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"What did you tell him?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh basically do what he did last night, but as Ruko and how to do just that," Hana said and Anko barked out a laugh. "Oh don't you bother laughing, you're worse than the three of us Anko." Hana scolded and Anko jus huffed.

"And here I call you two friends and people think I'm somehow a prude." She remarked getting the other two to laugh. Oh if only anyone knew... actually naruto did now.

[Naruto]

Naruto sighed once he finally got himself under control. Hana just had to have the last word in didn't she...well, not that he wasn't going to listen to her. Tomorrow was bound to be a long day so might as well enjoy himself couldn't help the smile on his lips from forming as he thought of things to come.

 **So how was it? More sleep deprived cofee highs or no? Review, give me your ideas and suggestions there or in a pm no matter how small or big they are. Laters.**


End file.
